Thank You For Loving Me
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Kalau bisa, ia ingin melompat lebih tinggi, hingga dapat menyentuh langit malam, meraih satu bintang… Bertanya kepada pengiring bulan itu. "...thank you for loving me, gave all your love, just for me, nothing that i could give, just all the love in me."
1. Aku bertahan

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Setelah sekian lama hiatus… Saia come back!

Pertama, Saia bikin ini Fic, gara-gara lagu-nya cocok,

Terus cocok-nya NaruHina (Teriak-teriak bahagia) Yessss!!! Hahahaha…

Oh iya, sebelum Saia lupa, ini Fic yang Saia buat untuk Obiet idola cilik! Ahhhhhh! Nge-fans sama Obiet~! Walau pun Saia sendiri ragu, Obiet tahu FFN gak yach? Kalau tahu baca donk! Pleaseeeeeee… ! -Ngarep-.

Hmmm... Dari pada dengerin Saia yang protes kenapa Debo yang menang, Yuk mari lihat-lihat !

Dozo…

SONG FICT

Pairing: Naruto X Hinata

Hahahahahahhaha! Akhir-nya, NaruHina juga! –Tertawa bahagia + joged-joged ala Dora The Explorer-

Rate: T… (Kalau Saia salah menentukan Rate, tolong beritahu Saia)

Lagu: Yang jelas, "Aku Bertahan" dari Rio Febrian… Eitsss! Tunggu dulu! Bukan versi penyanyi asli-nya. Tapi~! Versi Obiet… Maaf yach bagi yang gak suka. Dan lagu-lagu yang lain, yang sepintas lewat…

Genre: Romance (Karena Saia selalu menghancurkan adegan Romance, supaya jelas, baca dech Hujan Dan Love At First Sight chapter 2. Bukan sengaja, tapi gak tau kenapa ) Friendship (Haahhh, mudah-mudahan sih) Humor (Kayak-nya Garing nich)

Disclaimer: Naruto emang punya 'Mbah Masashi Kishimoto', tapi berhubung si 'Mbah suka-nya SasuNaru (Hiksu, Hiks, Nangis Bombay bin Lebay) berarti NaruHina-nya punya Saia… -Di tampol odol-, err, Lagu-lagunya, ya punya pemilik-nya!

Summary: "Mungkin Rokudaime-sama punya pesan untuk yang Anda cintai'i?"… "Yang Aku tahu… Engkau hanya untukku…"

Warning: OOC(Kesenengan Saia, atau perasaaan Saia aja ya? Pokok-nya pada setiap Chara) Romance yang hancur, Humor yang garing… DLL

Pesan: YO~AYO BAGI SEMUA NARUHINA LOVERS! AYO BIKIN TERUS FICT NARUHINA! SEDANG KRISIS FICT NARUHINA!!! –Krisis moneter kali-

"... " : Bicara, bicara, bicara

'... ': Bicara dalam hati (Bukan Cinta Dalam Hati ya!)

_Lirik lagu..._

**Talk with Kyuubi**

Oh iya! Saia ucapkan Terima Kasih buat Green-Yuki-Chan yang telah

mempopulerkan Saia! Hahahahahha…

Oh, Special Thanks to Obiet! *Peluk-peluk Obiet*… -Di hajar Obiet's FC-

Hm, Light gak tahu apakah ini bisa dibilang songfict atau enggak, soalnya lebih

dari satu lagu. Apakah ada yang tahu? Supaya bisa Light bisa perbaikki lagi…

Have a nice read!

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di bumi Konoha, membuat para Rakyat

Konoha pun semangat beraktivitas. Aktivitas yang tidak biasa.

Tidak biasa… Karena kemarin adalah hari pelantikkan Hokage ke enam.

Dan hari ini, ada acara bincang bintang, oh maksud-nya bincang-bincang sekalian

mewawancarai sang Hokage.

Tentu-nya, acara wawancara dibalik bincang-bincang ini, tidak akan dilewatkan

seorang Gadis, yang kini dicegat ditengah jalan.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" sapa seorang Pemuda bertato merah di wajahnya,

dengan anjing kesayangan yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya.

Sang Gadis balik kanan, mata lavender-nya bertemu dengan mata Pemuda tadi.

"Ah, Kiba-kun, ohayou… " balas Hinata dengan senyum kecil.

"Hinata-chan, ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan-mu… Bisa sekarang?" Tanya Kiba pelan. Akamaru justru menyalak buah salak yang jatuh.

"Hmmm, bisa, tapi gomenasai, a-agak ce-cepat ya…" jawab Hinata agak terbata.

"Memang Kamu mau kemana? Oh iya lupa, ada wawancara Hokage baru ya? Aku juga mau kesana, tapi sebentar aja kok!" pinta Kiba memelas. Hinata yang tidak tega mengangguk.

Kiba menggaruk ceruk, eh jeruk, aduh kok malah ngawur?! Lanjut, Kiba menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal (Mungkin Kiba ketularan kutu dari Akamaru)

"A-aku…. A… -Ku… "

"Iya?"

Hinata memandang Kiba dengan pandangan bertanya dan bingung, kok gagapnya berpindah ke Kiba?

"I Love You… " kata Kiba pelan, Hinata tersentak kaget

(Menyatakan cinta di tengah jalan)

Hinata diam. Bingung mau berkata apa. Tapi, Dia ingat seseorang. Yang kedudukkan-nya di hati-nya tak mungkin tergantikan begitu saja.

"Maukah Kamu jadi pacar-Ku?" Tanya Kiba yang tergolong Orang terlalu santai saat menyatakan cinta, Akamaru berhenti menyalak buah salak yang jatuh. Atau, hanya pura-pura?

Hinata bimbang, mungkin Diri-nya memang tak pernah dianggap oleh Pujaan Hati-nya. Orang itu mencintai Sahabat-nya sendiri. Tapi…

"Err… Aku tahu, Kamu mencintai orang lain, tapi Orang itu sudah punya orang lain… Walau pun si 'Orang lain' itu tidak pernah mencintainya. Barang sedikit pun. Atau karena dia Hokage… Kau merasa ber-hak tetap mencintainya?" Tanya Kiba, setelah ocehannya yang panjang.

Hinata agak tersungging, eh tersinggung dengan perkataan Kiba. Dia mencintai Orang itu, bukan karena Dia Hokage.

"Hokage punya banyak Fans juga wajar. Tapi Aku bukan Fans-nya…" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Lalu? Kau hanya menanti Seseorang yang menganggapmu sebagai Sahabat-nya! Tak lebih dari itu!" kata Kiba sedikit keras.

"Ya, Kau benar… " ucap Hinata menyerah.

Kiba menarik nafas panjang. "Kalau boleh Ku-tahu Kau mencintainya… Seperti apa? Apa seluas Laut? Seluas Langit? Setinggi Gunung? Seindah Bintang?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengacungkan jari-nya dan menghitung, seolah Anak TK belajar behitung.

Hinata diam, lalu menjawab "Aku mencintainya dengan sederhana… Tidak berharap lebih… Menjadi Sahabat-nya saja.. Sudah membuatku… Sangat senang.." Jawab Hinata, 'Orang se-rapuh Diri-Ku, tak akan bisa bersama dengan-nya yang sangat kuat…' batin Hinata, yang selalu merasa Dia lemah.

.

.

.

_Kau tak tahu betapa rapuhnya Aku_

_Bagai lapisan tipis air yang beku_

_Sentuhan lembut akan hancur-kan Aku…_

.

.

.

"Lagi pula, Kurasa, itu-lah takdir yang sudah dibuat Kami-sama untuk-Ku" tutur

Hinata sambil menengadah-kan kepala-nya, menatap langit biru.

"Kamu hanya mengagumi-nya! Dan Dia tidak mencintai-mu!" kata Kiba masih berkeras.

"Kagum, ya, yang seiring waktu berjalan, kini berubah menjadi cinta… Dia selalu menderita selama ini, asal-kan Dia bisa bahagia… Aku tidak apa-apa. Mencintainya, sudah membuat-Ku bahagia… " ucap Hinata, masih memandang langit biru. (ini harus masuk Awards…)

.

.

.

.

_Mungkin ini memang jalan takdir-Ku_

_Mengagumi tanpa di cintai_

_Tak mengapa bagi-Ku_

_Asal Kau pun bahagia_

_Dalam hidup-Mu…_

_Dalam hidup-Mu_

.

.

.

.

Kiba menunduk, lalu tersenyum kecil. Mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar ke Hinata, membuat Hinata kaget.

Seseorang datang mendekat, "Curang, Aku'kan juga mau ikut" kata Seseorang ke Kiba, Hinata bingung, Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti."Oh Shino, Kamu lama sich! Jadi Ku-tinggal… " kata Kiba innocent ."Gimana hasil-nya?"Tanya Shino datar.

"Sudah Ku-katakan, Dia tetap tak berubah"jawab Kiba…

"Kau tidak berkata macam-macam'kan? Aku takut kena marah pacar-Mu loch" Tanya Shino, Hinata tambah kaget."Enggak, sesuai dengan skenario, jangan katakan apa-apa padanya!" jawab Kiba, disertai ancaman pada Shino.

"I-ini,maksud-nya apa sich? A-aku… Bi-ngung… " tanya Hinata agak terbata.

Shino dan Kiba menatap-nya, Akamaru ikut-ikuttan. "Kita 'kan Teman… Kau menderita, Kita juga tidak akan tinggal diam… Ah, Aku lupa, kita harus menjemput Kazekage, Shikamaru dan Temari…" jawab Kiba, dan berlagak lupa akan tugasnya.

"Ayo jemput tamu dulu" kata Shino datar, dan menarik tangan kiri Hinata."Eh, ta-tapi Aku~" belum selesai Hinata bicara, tangan kanan-nya juga di tarik Kiba."Nanti akan kami cerita-kan di jalan, Ayo!" potong Kiba, Shino dan Kiba membawa Hinata menjemput tamu dari Tsuna…

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

"Hokage masa telat sich?" kata Seorang pemuda yang harus di akui -cuih- ketampanan-nya . Ke Hokage yang ada di depan-nya."Telat? Acara-nya juga belum mulai… Lagian, Kazekage juga belum dateng" kata Hokage itu enteng.

"Jangan suka menggampangkan gitu donk Rokudaime-sama!" kata satu-satunya Gadis di kantor Hokage itu."Biasa aja tuh Sakura-chan. Panggil biasa saja " kilah sang Rokudaime datar, masih memakai jubah hokage-nya.

"Dan semenjak kapan Kau seperti Sasuke-kun? Berkata datar seperti Sasuke-kun…" Tanya Sakura heran."Oh, kenapa ya? Ketularan kali ya… " jawab Hokage itu asal."Rokudaime yang aneh… " komen Sasuke datar, sambil memandang Rokudaime yang belum berhasil memakai jubah-nya.

"Panggil biasa aja! Aneh tahu!" kata Rokudaime itu cemberut. "Oke, cepetan donk Naruto!" kata Sakura gemas, lalu membantu Naruto memakai jubah Hokage-nya.

"Dobe yang lamban… " komen Sasuke lagi. "Teme, semenjak kapan Kau jadi bawel begini? Lama-lama mirip Sakura-chan… " Tanya Naruto heran, Sakura mencubit tangan-nya keras-keras."Itttaaaaiiii!!!" seru Naruto, meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa tidak di pipi Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke heran, "Sayang donk, mau wawancara penting begini, masa muka-nya penyok?" jawab Sakura innocent.

"Heh Teme! Teganya! " seru Naruto kesal, "Tega? " Sasuke membeo…

"Udah dech! Jangan berantem dulu! Damai sebentar emang gak bisa yach?" keluh Sakura.

"Siapa juga yang mau berantem" kata Sasuke datar.

"Lagi gak mood" tambah Naruto tak kalah datar.

"Dan Aku baru menemukan sesuatu hal yang aneh, masa Orang berantem musiman? Bentar marahan, bentar baikkan, ah aneh!" kata Sakura sambil geleng-geleng. Dia sudah selesai memasang jubah Hokage.

"Aneh-aneh juga… Tapi tetep cinta-kan?" goda Sasuke, Sakura blushing. *.* "Aku rasa, yang aneh itu kalian… " kata Naruto, sambil ngeloyor pergi, kedua sahabat-nya itu mengejar-nya. Pintu terbuka…

"Ohayou!" sapa beberapa Orang. Lalu masuk kedalam kantor Hokage, Hokage itu balik kanan, lalu duduk di kursi Hokage-nya.

"Ohayou!" balas Sakura riang.

"Hn…" itulah balasan dari Tuan Uchiha.

"Hufffhhh Ohayou… " balas Naruto riang. Kembali ke mode-nya.

"Wah, Kita bersaing Naruto" kata Seorang pemuda yang memakai jubah Kazekage."Kurasa, itu bukan salam yang menyenangkan… " komen Pemuda yang mempunya rambut nanas, tapi nanas-nya warna hitam…

"Hmmm, lumayan-lah, bikin semangat… " kata Naruto, tiba-tiba, jantung-nya serasa melompat, "Selamet yach! Bentar lagi jadi Hokage nich… " goda Kiba sambil merangkul Hinata yang hanya diam.

"Hmmm, sama-sama… Yang wawancara Kamu ya, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto ramah, Kiba mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan, "Sejak kapan Kiba pacaran dengan Hinata?" Tanya sambil berbisik Sakura. "Mana Ku tahu" jawab Sasuke datar, "Terus, Naruto gimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi."Hn, kelihatannya sich, kaget banget…" jawab Sasuke sambil memadang sahabat-nya yang masih berbicara ramah dengan tamu-tamu-nya. Sekaligus, Teman-temannya.

"Padahal sudah dari dulu, kenapa coba pake pura-pura suka sama Aku? 'Kan sayang… Begini'kan jadinya?" kata Sakura menyayangkan.

"Ternyata, si Dobe pemalu juga ya?" Sasuke menyimpulkan, Sakura menganggguk menyetujuinya.

"Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh ya Kiba!" pesan Naruto, sedikit mengancam tepatnya. Kiba hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Hmmm, Temari-san juga ikut ya?" tanya Sakura baru sadar, "Ya, Kankurou juga ada. Tapi Dia duluan ke tempat wawancara-nya… " jawab Temari luas (Ingat! Panjang X lebar = Luas).

Shino memandang Kiba, sedikit mengernyit. Saatnya beraksi.

"Aduh-duh-duh!" Shino 'pura-pura' terhuyung-huyung. Lalu menabrak Hinata, tentu saja Hinata yang di tabrak sekencang itu jatuh. Dan di tahan, atau tepatnya langsung dipeluk Kiba.

Semua bengong, Naruto kembali tersentak kaget. Muka Hinata memerah karena malu dan kaget, di tambah Shock, combo di lihat sama pujaan hatinya , sangat memalukan.-Menurut Hinata-

"Oh Shino! Kamu kenapa? Jarang tuh buka mulut?" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik. "Hm, A-aku mendadak sedikit pusing… " jawab Shino sambil memegangi kepalanya, dan merasa beruntung memakai kacamata, karena semua ekspressi pasti akan terlihat oleh mata.

"Hinata-chan, Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba dengan muka (sok) khawatir. Hinata menggeleng.

"Gomenasai Hinata… Itu tadi~" kalimat Shino di potong. "Sudah, t-tidak a-apa!" kata Hinata langsung.

"Hinata-chan gak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba lagi, membantu Hinata berdiri tegak, "A-aku… G-gak… Kenapa-kenapa…. Ha… -Nya kaget…" jawab Hinata susah payah.

"Aduh Kiba, perhatian banget ya sama Hinata… " komen Shino, dibalik kacamata hitam-nya, Dia melirik Seseorang.

"Ngiri?" tanya Kiba ke Shino yang dengan bodohnya mengangguk.

"Cari 'Pacar' maka-nya… Jangan main sama Serangga terus!" saran Kiba (sok) bijak. Naruto merasa seperti tersengat Kalajengking + Ular + Lebah.

Sementara Kiba dan Shino bicara, yang lain hanya bisa diam. Terguncang melihat Wayang makan kacang. (Rupa-nya ada Wayang jenis baru)

"Hei, acara-nya sudah mau mulai! Ayo kita kesana!" kata Sakura, Dia dan Sasuke refleks menggenggam tangan Naruto (JANGAN BERPIKIR INI SCENE YAOI, ATAU NARUSAKU!!!).

Semua berhamburan keluar, Sakura dan Sasuke setia memegang tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, tanganmu dingin sekali! Lalu bergetar gini… Nervous ya?" tanya Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto atas insiden(~.~) di kantor-nya tadi.

"Kalau sakit, batalkan saja acaranya… "saran Sasuke yang tidak baik sama sekali.

"Err, gugup mungkin? Masa dibatalkan? Aku gak apa apa… " jawab Naruto pelan.

"Dia keras kepala" kata Sasuke, menunjuk Naruto, "Ya, Aku tahu maksud-mu, jangan paksa Dia… " Sakura paham maksud Sasuke.

"Kalian ini kok jadi berisik ya? Hmmmm… Nanti, Kalian tetep di samping Aku'kan? Gak kemana-mana'kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Dasar Dobe, kayak bocah takut ditinggal induknya… " kata Sasuke, "Aku bukan bocah!" seru Naruto. "Iya, Kita disamping Naruto terus kok!" jawab Sakura, menenangkan Naruto.

"Teme?" tanya Naruto, memelas mintanya. Dalam hati, si Uchiha muda ini tertawa puas. "Sakura, sepertinya Kita harus memakai prinsip itu… " kata Sasuke serius ke Sakura, ada kerut di dahi Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "I'll go wherever You go!!!" kata Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum. Ketiga Orang itu pun berlari menuju tempat acara.

"Wooyyy! Udah lupa ya? Hhhhh', kejam-nya…." Kata Seseorang, ikut berlari di belakang 3 Orang itu.

"Oh, Sensei sich gak dateng-dateng, jadi Kita tinggal dech!" kata Sakura asal,

"Gomenasai, tadi Aku~" belum selesai Kakashi bicara, sudah di potong 3 muridnya.

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya…

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

Hari itu, lapangan utama Konoha, dipenuhi lautan manusia yang ingin menonton wawancara Hokage ke enam.

Setelah acara menyapa Tamu yang datang, sedikit kata pembuka. Akhirnya, Kiba dan Tenten (Waduh, 'ntar Neji cemburu tuch!) dengan leluasa mewawancarai Naruto.

Di samping kanan Naruto, ada Sasuke, di samping kiri ada Sakura.

"Gimana sich rasa-nya jadi Hokage?" tanya Tenten, pertanyaan umum.

"Katanya, itu cita-cita Rokudaime-sama sejak kecil ya?" belum pertanyaan Tenten di jawab, Kiba juga bertanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Senang, soalnya cita-citanya akhirnya tercapai, walau pun jadi Hokage memang berat… " jawab Naruto dengan senyum riang.

"Baka, semua juga tahu, senyumnya itu senyum palsu… " bisik Sasuke ke Sakura. "Tidak juga, yang dekat dengannya hanya sedikit" kilah Sakura.

"Hmmm, ini ada sedikit pertanyaan, tolong di jawab Rokudaime-sama." Kata Tenten, Naruto hanya mengangguk, di hatinya, Dia lagi gak mood buat tampil di depan, mungkin kalau gak siapa-siapa, hanya ada Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi, Dia pasti akan menangis di depan mereka bertiga.

"Gini, gimana sich kalau misalnya ada yang gak yakin sama Rokudaime-sama, gak yakin kalau Rokudaime-sama bisa memerintah dengan baik… Gimana sich perasaaannya?" tanya Tenten panjang lebar.

Hening… Hening… Heninggggg

.

.

_._

_Sedih , ku tahu kini perasaanmu kepadaku _

_Sedih , saat kau tak yakin kepadaku akan diriku_

_._

.

.

"Jujur, sedih. Saat ada yang tak yakin kepadaku. Akan diriku" jawab Naruto jujur, semua ber-OH-tanda-sedih.

"Katanya juga, takut Konoha nanti digulingkan dengan mudah oleh desa

yang lain, lalu Rokudaime-sama dengan mudah akan menyerahkan Konoha… Apa

pendapat Rokudaime-sama?" giliran Kiba yang bertanya.

"Negative thinking banget sich!" bisik Sakura ke Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

_Jalan berliku tak'kan membuatku _

_Menyerahkan diri. Kita_

.

.

.

.

"Hehehe, bisa-bisanya ada yang kepikiran kayak gitu, menurut-Ku sich,

itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mau sesulit apa pun juga, ya… Aku tidak akan

menyerahkan Konoha… " jawab Naruto sedikit di sertai gelengan.

"Hmmm, kecewa gak sich kalau benar ada yang berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Tenten lagi,

"Sangat, sangat kecewa… Sangat sedih… " jawab Naruto, jujur.

"Apa yang akan Rokudaime-sama lakukan, kalau bertemu dengan Orang yang berpikiran seperti itu… Untuk meyakinkan Orang itu, bahwa Rokudaime-sama sedih, kecewa? Dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang dipikirkan Orang itu?" tanya Kiba panjang lebar.

'Aku, juga ingin, Dia tahu… Bahwa Aku menganggapnya lebih dari Sahabat semata, ingin Dia tahu perasaanku ' batin Naruto, Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari Seseorang. Akhir-nya, dideretan khusus Shinobi, mata biru-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata orang yang ia cari sedari tadi. (~^o^~)

.

.

.

_Tatap mataku dan Kau akan tahu _

_Semuanya yang kurasakan…_

.

.

.

"Gampang, mata'kan tidak bisa berbohong, jadi tatap mata-Ku… Dan Kau akan tahu, semuanya yang Ku-rasakan… " jawab Naruto, seolah itu enteng baginya.

Di tatap Naruto seperti itu, membuat Orang yang bertemu pandang dengannya, pasti diam. Berpose Freeeeeezzzeeee!

Hinata membatu, kilat mata Naruto tadi, Terasa seperti luka yang mendalam… Ku-Ce-We'! Gomen, maksudnya… Kecewa… Dan sesuatu… Yang Hinata tidak tahu apa itu…

"Kalau ada yang benci sama Rokudaime-sama?" pancing Tenten

"Yang benci sama Aku juga banyak…" jawab Naruto, teringat insiden 'Kyuubi'. Naruto merasa wajar banyak yang membencinya.

"Kalau Orang-orang yang membenci Rokudaime-sama, terus menentang Rokudaime-sama, Apa yang akan Rokudaime-sama lakukan?" tanya Kiba

"Kalau Orang itu juga nekat, sering mencoba membunuh Rokudaime-sama…~" belum selesai Tenten bertanya, sudah di potong Sasuke.

"Kayak semua Orang benci Dia aja… " sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Hokage mau di bunuh, yang jadi Hokage itu 'kan gak lemah!" Sakura menambahkan.

"Wah seru nich… " komen Kiba, rakyat bersorak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, semua diam.

.

.

.

_Aku bertahan , karna Ku yakin kemampuan diriku_

_Sesering kau coba 'tuk mematikan diriku _

.

.

.

'A-aku… Tidak mau Dia mati… ' teriak Hinata dalam hati, mata-nya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan terus bertahan, karena Aku yakin kemampuan diriku, kalau enggak. Kok bisa jadi Hokage? Walau pun semua mencoba untuk membunuh diriku… " jawab Naruto, dengan seringai PD.

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Rakyat banyak yang gelisah.

"Kalau Hokage-sama tidak di percaya oleh semua Orang?" tanya Tenten,

"Kalau Hokage-sama, tidak di percaya oleh Orang yang Rokudaime-sama cintai bagaimana?" pancing Kiba'Saatnya' batin Kiba.

Naruto melengos mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

"Gak-mung-kin" sela Sasuke datar.

"Masih ada Kami! Biar semua tidak percaya! Tapi masih ada Kami yang percaya padanya… " kata Sakura ketus nan judes, tambah sinis, combo galak.

"Ter-ha-ru" kata Tenten dan Kiba bareng.

Pertanyaan dari Tenten tidak membuat Naruto pusing, tapi kalau dari Kiba…? Dia merasa takut, 'Kalau orang yang Rokudaime-sama cintai, tidak percaya… ' batin Naruto lagi, Dia kembali memandang Orang tadi.

'Aku… Percaya padanya!!! Biar semua tidak, tapi Aku percaya pada-MU!' kembali benak Hinata bersuara, matanya ke Bali, eh jadi pengen ke Bali, lanjut! Matanya kembali bertemu dengan Orang yang dia percaya.

.

.

.

_Tak'kan terjadi_

_Yang Aku tahu Kau percaya Aku…_

.

.

.

"Tidak di percaya semua Orang… No problem, tokh semua tidak tahu Aku, Orang yang Aku cintai, tidak percaya padaku?... Itu Tak'kan pernah terjadi… " jawab Naruto panjang lebar, seolah semua bagai angin lewat.

"Kenapa?" tanya serempak Kiba dan Tenten.

Naruto kembali memandang 'Orang yang dari tadi jadi perhatiannya'. Sambil terus memandang Orang itu, Naruto menjawab, pandangan mata-nya bertemu kembali dengan orang itu… Dan berkata kepada Orang itu…

"Yang Aku tahu… Kau percaya Aku… "

_Seolah dunia hanya milik berdua_~ kok ngaco? Lanjut! Kilat mata itu, berkata 'Aku percaya pada-MU…' kembali menggema suara di hati Naruto, tapi Orang itu membuang pandang.

**'Apa… Dia benci pada-ku?**' tanya Naruto dalam hati, melihat orang itu membuang pandangannya dari Naruto.

'**Heh Bocah! Berisik banget sich dari tadi…! Aku mau tidur tahu…'** kata Kyuubi marah-marah.

**'Kyuubi, Apa dia benci pada-ku?' **

'**Bocah, Kamu ngomong tentang siapa, Aku juga gak ngerti… Yang Aku tahu… Aku ingin tidur!!!'**

Kiba melirik Shino, Shino mengangguk. "Yakin akan seperti itu Rokudaime-sama?" tanya Tenten meyakinkan.

.

.

.

_Aku bertahan , _

_Ku akan tetap pada pendirianku_

.

.

.

"Aku bertahan, Aku akan tetap pada pendirian-Ku!" jawab Naruto tak kalah yakin.

Kiba menyeringai, " Hmmm, kalau mematikan Rokudaime-sama gak bisa… Kalau membunuh 'Cinta' Rokudaime-sama gimana?"

Naruto dan yang lain cengok, Shino tersenyum di balik jaket-nya.

"Maksud-nya? Aku gak ngerti…" tanya balik Naruto.

"Kalau Orang yang sangat Anda cintai, membenci Anda, lalu mencoba untuk membunuh rasa cinta Anda untuk-nya… Apa pendapat Anda? Dan apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum-senyum penuh makna.

Naruto diam, tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya sesak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sakura dan Sasuke memeluknya. (JANGAN BERPIKIR INI SCENE YAOI, ATAU NARUSAKU!!!!!!!!!!!) .

Hening… Hening… Hening… menyergap keramaian… Makanya, waspadalah! Waspadalah!

"Dia memancing! Jangan di tanggapi Dobe!" bisik Sasuke (dengan tanduk setan –Dihajar sampe modar sama Sasuke's FC-)

"Orang itu tidak membencimu Naruto… " bisik Sakura lembut.

Kakashi diam, sebelah matanya menatap sayu 3 murid-nya, pandangan sebelah matanya mengabur… Tertutup air….

"A-aku… Aku…" Naruto kembali terdiam.

'Mengapa Dia ragu? Sakura-chan sudah berkata, Dia tidak akan

meninggalkannya… Kenapa ragu seperti itu? Apa…? Ah Hinata, jangan mimpi di siang bolong begini…' Hinata mengalami semacam perang batin lawan ikan patin…(?)

.

.

.

_Sekeras Kau coba tuk membunuh cinta-Ku_

_Yang Aku tahu_

_Engkau hanya untukku…_

.

.

.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, semua malah menahan nafas, Naruto berkata "Mau Sekeras apapun, sesering apapun, sekejam apapun… Orang itu membunuh rasa cintaku untuknya, Yang Aku tahu… Engkau hanya untukku… "

.

.

"HIDUP ROKUDAIME-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

.

.

"Semenjak kapan Kau jadi puitis Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, di sela gemuruh teriakan Rakyat Konoha…

"Kenapa? Mau berguru pada-Ku?"

"Cih…"

"Sasuke-kun aja gak puitis kayak gitu! Hee~, itu Dia kekurangan Sasuke!" celetuk Sakura.

"Oh, Kamu aja yang belum tahu Sakura… "kilah Sasuke sok cool…

Bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas, Dia tersenyum… Di bawah sinar matahari, yang membuatnya tambah kinclong…

Tapi, mata biru langit itu, memandang langit dengan lengkungan ke bawah, menatap langit dengan sejuta perasaan tak terkatakan…

Pemilik mata biru langit itu tak sadar, bahwa semenjak menatap langit, ada yang terus memerhatikannya…

"Oke, mungkin ada yang ingin Rokudaime-sama sampaikan kepada Konoha?" tanya Tenten setelah ricuh indah, oyyy! Riuh rendah reda…

"Naruto itu, tidak sekuat sangkaan Orang…" bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Hah? Gak kuat gimana?"

"Dia itu, rapuh…"

"Tunggu, Aku mau tanya… Itu pertanyaan tadi, yang buat siapa?" tanya Naruto, penasaran. Banyak rakyat yang gelisah kembali.

"Bukan di buat, ini justru dari Rakyat Konoha sendiri… " jawab Tenten yang menyortir banyak surat dari Rakyat Konoha. "Apa yang Rokudaime-sama pikir'kan?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Gak nyangka, bisa-bisa'nya ada yang kepikiran kayak gitu, padahal Aku sendiri enggak kepikiran… " jawab Naruto, mata'nya tertarik gaya gravitasi Bumi. Melengkung ke bawah, walau pun senyum tak pernah hilang dari-nya.

"Oh, mungkin ada yang ingin Rokudaime-sama sampai'kan kepada Rakyat Konoha? Pesan-pesan gitu…" tanya Tenten lagi, Naruto mau buka mulut, tapi keburu di sela Kiba. "Berdiri di depan Rokudaime-sama!"

Naruto berdiri, menghadap semua Rakyat Konoha.

"Sedih, mengetahui pendapat semua tentang diriku. Sedih saat semua tidak yakin kepadaku… Akan diriku… "

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak, lalu kembali melanjut'kan. "Jalan berliku tak'kan membuatku, menyerahkan semua yang sudah Kita punya… Konoha… Tatap mata-ku dan Kalian bisa tahu semuanya yang kurasakan… Karena mata tidak bisa berbohong"

Masih pening, kok pening? Masih hening… Mendengarkan sang Rokudaime dengan khidmat mengucakan berbagai macam kalimat keramat.

.

.

.

_._

_Aku bertahan , karna ku yakin kemampuan diriku_

_Sesering kau coba 'tuk mematikan diriku _

_Tak 'kan terjadi , yang aku tahu _

_Kau percaya aku ._

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan bertahan, karena Aku yakin kemampuan diriku, walau pun semua mencoba mematikan diriku, semua tak percaya, no problem… Tapi itu tak'kan terjadi… Karna… Yang Aku tahu… Kau percaya Aku… Udah segitu aja pesen-nya" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Mungkin Rokudaime-sama punya pesan untuk yang Anda cinta'i?" tanya Kiba di belakang Naruto, Dia tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

_Dan Aku bertahan , Ku akan tetap pada pendirianku_

_Sekeras Kau coba 'tuk membunuh cintaku_

_Yang Aku tahu , Engkau hanya untukku _

.

.

.

.

"Dan, Aku bertahan… Ku akan tetap pada pendirianku… Mau bagaimana pun… Kau membunuh cintaku… " Naruto menarik nafas, lalu kembali melanjutkan… Ingin menyampaikan kata sederhana penuh makna untuk seseorang…

"Yang Aku tahu… Engkau hanya untukku… "

Serentak semua berdiri memberikan standing applause, dan berbagai macam teriakkan yang saling bersahut-sahutan, tidak jelas terdengar karena saling membalas satu sama lain.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, merasa senyum palsunya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi memeluk Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Naruto's POV

Mereka melepaskan pelukkan mereka, dan mata mereka pun tersenyum sedih, benar-benar keluargaku… Sungguh paham bahwa sikap ini adalah tipuan, mengerti bahwa senyum ini adalah palsu…

Senyum, tawa, semua senang, tertawa riang… Kenapa senyum-ku yang jadi hilang? Bukankah cita-cita terbesarku sudah tercapai? Menjadi Hokage… Bahkan kini semuanya tidak lagi membenciku seperti dulu… Harusnya Aku pun sedang tertawa bahagia…

Kalau saja hari ini hanya ada Aku, Sasuke-Teme dan Sakura-chan saja yang tadi hanya ada di kantor… Kalau Gaara dan tamu dari luar Konoha tidak datang ke kantor Hokage… Kalau saja…

Pasti, tidak akan terjadi… Aku pasti tidak akan tahu… Tahu bahwa hatinya telah menjadi milik orang lain, tahu kalau Aku ini bodoh dan lamban… Kalau Aku tidak tahu, hari ini pasti akan menjadi salah satu hari yang membahagia'kan untukku, biarlah Aku tahu di lain hari, untuk mempersiapkan hati…

Mata biru langitku sekali lagi mencari sosoknya, di antara banyak Orang yang bersorak untukku… Mencari sosoknya, yang menghiasi mimpiku, mencari dirinya, yang selalu mengisi hatiku, mencari Hinata, yang telah memonopoli seluruh cinta ini…

Loch? Kemana Hinata? Tadi Dia ada… Walau pun sedari tadi ku perhatikan, dirinya hanya menundukkan kepala…

DASAR BODOHHHHH!

Cinta yang tak teraih… Padahal Aku mengerti, hati ini telah paham, sampai kapan pun Aku selalu memikirkannya… Dirinya telah tersimpan mati di dalam hati, dalam cinta yang tak teraih…

Wawancara melelahkan ini telah selesai, baguslah, sudah capek aku membohongi mereka semua…

Aku berbalik, berjalan menuju kantor Hokage, langkah ini rasanya berat sekali… Seperti membawa berton-ton besi… Atau hati ini yang terasa berat?...

Di belakangku, Sakura-chan, Teme dan Kakashi-Sensei mengikuti langkah-langkah beratku ini menuju kantor, lagi pula juga, Aku sedang membutuhkan mereka…

Tak terasa, sudah sampai kantor, sudah sampai di kantor yang akan ku tempati untuk ke depannya… Aku membuka ruangan itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama, lalu masuk ke dalam, dari jendela… Dapat ku lihat sinar matahari yang menimpa Konoha yang hijau… Teduh…

Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi Hokage, dengan senyum lega… Akhirnya jadi Hokage juga… Tapi, duduk lagi di bangku ini membuatku teringat, teringat kejadian tadi pagi, Aku menutup mataku, berusaha menghilangkan air hangat yang menggenang di mata ini… Jadi tidak ingin menangis di depan mereka…

"Naruto capek ya? Kalau capek, Kita tinggal ya..." tanya Sakura-chan khawatir, Aku diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, capek? Sepertinya iya…

"Woy Dobe!" panggilan tak wajar itu membuatku membuka mata, Sasuke-teme sialan itu melemparkan tomat tepat ke mukaku,

CPROOOTTT! CPLAASSSHHH!

Membuatku kelabakan, kaget setengah mati menerima lemparan tomat dadakan itu. "EH TEME! BISA JANTUNGAANN TAHUUUUUUU!!!!" teriakku, marah-marah dan langsung membersihkan muka dari tomatnya itu, menjijikkan.

"Ku kira Kamu mati." jawab-nya seolah tanpa dosa, oh Kami-sama… Mengapa harus ada makhluk semenyebalkan Sasuke? Membuat kesabaran orang habis saja… Apakah dia tercipta untuk menguji kesabaran orang?...

"MATI! MATI! JANGAN ASAL NGOMONG DONK! KALAU AKU JANTUNGAN GIMANA???!!!" tanyaku kesal, orang ini… "'Kan ada Sakura…" jawabnya santai, kesabaranku habis…

Aku melempar sisa tomat tepat ke mukanya, bingo! Kena! Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruh, malah tertawa lebar. "Aku pikir kamu jadi gila, ternyata masih tetap Dobe yang sama… Lega rasanya" katanya jujur, Aku jadi terdiam sendiri.

Senyum ini melebar, dasar Sasuke-Teme, semenyebalkan apa pun dirinya, tapi Kau adalah Sahabatku…

Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-Sensei menarik nafas lega, "Heh Teme! Tahu gak? Kamu tuch ya sudah membuat kantor yang baru ku tempati satu hari ini jadi kotor! Kau harus membersihkannya!" kataku marah-marah, walau pun dengan senyum jahil juga.

Dia pasang muka datar lagi, "Peralatannya ada di pojok situ!" Aku menujuk sudut ruangan sebelah kanan, Sasuke mengambil dua tongkat pel, berjalan mendekatiku, lalu meyerahkan satu tongkat padaku…

"Hei Hokage-Dobe, Kau sendiri ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara pengotoran ruangan ini'kan? Plus, membuat mukaku jadi kotor…" katanya datar, ada kilat mata jahil di matanya. "Kau membuat mukaku sepenuhnya tertutup tomat!" balasku, dan panggilan apa itu? Hokage-dobe? Dasar Sasuke…

"Nich!" Dia menyodorkan tongkat pel itu, mau tak mau Aku menerimanya juga… Nge-pel dech jadinya… Sementara Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-Sensei tertawa… "Tuch Sakura, Kita bisa akur'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum licik, hmm… Dia memperalatku…

Sakura mengangguk sambil memegangi perutnya, masih tertawa. "Sialan Kamu…" desisku ke Dia, sementara Dia hanya menganggapnya seolah angin lewat. Tak seberapa, kantor ini sudah kembali bersih, setelah mengembalikan si tongkat pel ke alamnya, Kami mencuci muka…

"Kalian ini, childish sekali…" komentar Kakashi-Sensei, "Gak peduli…" jawab Aku dan Sasuke bersama'an… Mendadak hening, tak ada yang membuka mulutnya… Jadi jengah rasanya…

"Duluan ya semuanya! Jangan nakal! Aku~" belum selesai pesan konyol dari Kakashi-sensei, kami sudah memotongnya…

"JA…" kata Sasuke singkat,

"Mau pergi. Sama Shizune Nee-chan ya? Kalau Sensei menyakitinya, Sensei akan berurusan dengan Tsunade-sama…" pesan Sakura,

"Selamat bersenang-senang Sensei, dan selagi bersama Shizune Nee-chan, jangan membaca buku Ero-sannin ya…" pesanku sambil lalu,

Kakashi-Sensei tertawa dan menyimpan bukunya, "Kenapa murid-muridku ini bawel sekali ya? Ya sudahlah, hati-hati ya! Jangan bertengkar terus! Jangan lupa makan! Jangan nakal~" .

"Sensei kali yang bawweee~eeell!" balasku, Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-Teme sehati. Kakashi-Sensei kembali tertawa.

"Hei pesanku belum selesai~"

"Cukup pesannya!" potong Kami bertiga, bosan dengan pesan konyol bermakna Kakashi-Sensei.

"Mau mencicipi Chidori Nagashi-ku Sensei? Atau amaterasu?" tanya Sasuke, lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya. Kakashi-Sensei mundur selangkah.

"Hoh, rupanya ada yang ingin babak belur ya? Lalu ada yang ingin seluruh koleksi bukunya ku-musnahkan…" tanya Sakura-chan dengan senyum manis nan mengerikan, Kakashi-Sensei menyimpan buku Icha-Icha kesayangannya ke tas.

Aku pun berdiri di antara Sakura-chan dan Sasuke, "Oh, Sensei mau mencoba 'derita seribu tahun' ala Naruto? Oh, ku tambah bonus saja! Plus Rasengan-Shuriken…" kataku, membuat Kagebunshin.

"JAAAAAAA! Sankyuu tapi tak usahlah yauwwww!" Kakashi- Sensei kabur cepat-cepat dari ruangan ini. Beberapa detik hening, sampai akhirnya…

"Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kami tertawa serentak, lalu kami saling mengulurkan tangan, dan tangan kami saling menyambut, dengan tepukan penuh makna kemenangan…

"YEEEAAHHH! WE ARE THE CHAMPIOOONNN!" teriak Kami, puas, puas sekali… Membuat Kakashi-Sensei yang selalu menjahili Kami, kini mendapatkan balasan. Senangnya…

Tawa Kami semakin keras, dan tak akan berhenti kalau tak ada yang masuk ke ruangan ini… Kami menoleh serentak…

"Konichiwa! Kok di sini rame banget ya?" tanya Neji dan semua Shinobi yang se-angkatan dengan Kami masuk ke dalam kantor. Kami diam, lalu kembali ke posisi tadi. Aku duduk di kursi Hokage, Sasuke dan Sakura-chan di sampingku.

"Pembalasan itu memang indah…" kata Sasuke mengambang, semua mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"We are the champion! Senangnya…" jawabku riang, tawa palsu dan senyum di topeng palsu ini ku pasang kembali. Ada rasa sedih yang kembali menyusup di dadaku, ada rasa sakit di hati ini…

"It's secret! Privasi tim tujuh…" jawab Sakura, Kami bertiga berpandang-pandangan, lalu tos-tos-an kembali, dengan senyum lebar.

Semua semakin menaruh curiga, "Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi-sensei? Kami lihat tadi Dia lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kantor ini…" tanya Shikamaru, "SUKSES!" seru Kami bertiga, lalu terkekeh-kekeh.

Semua berpandangan heran, tapi tak bertanya. "Lalu, ada apa nich kalian kesini?" tanya Sakura-chan yang baru sadar.

"Kami ingin pesta di sini! Untuk merayakan Naruto yang baru saja dilantik menjadi Hokage!" kata Chouji dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang, tapi kata-katanya tetap terdengar jelas.

Entah kenapa, Aku dan Sasuke berpandangan, lalu sama-sama memandang Sakura yang langsung mengangkat bahu.

"Gimana kalau jangan di sini?" tanyaku,

"KENAPA?" tanya semuanya.

"Karena Aku dan Sasuke baru saja membersihkannya… Ya'kan, Sakura-chan?"

Semua setuju-setuju saja, "Jadi Kita pesta dimana?" tanya Ino semangat, "Di taman langit… Hari ini tidak akan hujan…" jawabku sambil merapikan meja Hokage.

"Tahu darimana Rokudaime-sama?" tanya Sai ramah namun sinis, tetap seperti dirinya.

"Karena Aku percaya, alam pun berbahasa…" jawabku, semua menatapku dengan pandangan aneh…

Semua pun balik kanan, keluar dari ruangan ini satu persatu, Sakura bersama Ino, Sasuke dan Aku terakhir. "Ada alasan mengapa Kau memilih 'taman langit' Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dingin, Aku sudah kebal dengan sikapnya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menutup pintu ruang Hokage, "Karena malam ini pasti cerah, jadi ku pikir… Enak pasti melihat bintang-bintang…" jawabku, sesuai kata hatiku. "Baka Dobe, Kau salah pilih tempat! Malah sangat salah!" kata Sasuke, ada nada marah dari suaranya.

Aku mengernyit, "Salah kenapa?"

"Bukankah kalau tempatnya indah seperti itu pasti pada pacaran? Lah Kamu? Jadi patung di pojokkan? Lagi pula, Kau mau melihat itu…?"

"Itu apa?"

"Dia, yang bersama orang lain… Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke, tak perlu bertanya pun, Aku sudah mengerti.

Aku menghela nafas, "Semua senang Aku juga ikut senang kok…" kataku, dalam hati pun Aku ragu…

"Melakukannya tak semudah kata-kata, sekali-kali kenapa tidak egois pada dirimu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, memarahiku, tapi Aku tak mampu membalas.

"Egois? Buat apa? Kalau Aku egois hanya untuk mengorbankan Orang lain, lebih baik Aku yang diam, memangnya Teme… Egois teruuusss!" candaku, Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Hei Dobe, gimana rasanya memendam rasa terus-terus-an?" tanya Sasuke serius, "Gak enak! Gak betah! Rasanya ingin berteriak…" jawabku terus terang, memang rasanya diri ini ingin meledak mengatakan cinta.

"Katakan padanya! Kau harus mengatakannya! Walau pun Dia sudah mempunyai Orang lain, kalau sangat ingin, tapi kalau takut patah hati mendingan gak usah!" saran Sasuke-teme, bisa bijak juga dia ternyata.

Aku memikirkannya, "Tapi, Dia sudah ada orang lain…" kataku lemas.

"Lupakan Dia sudah punya Orang! Yang penting, setelah mengatakannya Kau akan lega…" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tak ingin membuat hubungan Orang lain menjadi renggang atau malah hancur karena diriku… Rasanya, Aku ini Orang yang paling jahat…" tolakku, rasanya ingin menangis.

"Oh, Kau tetep Baka-Dobe yang ku kenal! Dobe, ada yang belum Kau tahu! Dan Kau harus mencari tahu…" kata Sasuke, baru mau Aku bertanya, suara Sakura-chan menggelegar memanggil Kami.

"SASUUUKEEE-KUUUNNN! NARRUUUTTOOOO-SAMAAAA!"

Kami tersenyum kecut, tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan mengerikan Sakura, Kami pun segera berlari menyusul semuanya…

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ke Chapter selanjutnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Untuk semua NaruHina Lovers:

Ayo teriakkan slogan gaje hasil karangan Light yang lebay ini,

"YO~AYO! BIKIN LAGI FICT NARUHINA! SEKARANG DALAM MASA KRISIS FICT NARUHINA! –Krisis moneter kali!-"

Tidak ada paksa'an, tapi kalau bener-bener NaruHina Lovers, ayo teriakkan!

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fict Light, dan terima kasih untuk yang me-review!!!

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With the smile,

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Cinta tak harus memiliki

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Come back again with Light! Sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya meng-update Fict ini!

Light jadi bingung, kok pada mengira ini KibaHina ya? –garuk2 kepala- apakah dari Hinata sendiri keluar kata "I love you too" pada Kiba? Enggak'kan?! Coba cermati fict-nya lebih baik lagi! Waduh, mungkin sekarang Light bisa nulis fict ber-genre mystery kali ya… Habis pada bingung… Khukuhkhuku!

Ya sudahlah, yuk mari kita mulai aja fictnya!

I WILL SURVIVEEEEEE! –bawa-bawa toa-

DOZO!

SONG FICT

Pairing: Naruto X Hinata

.

Hahahahahahhaha! Akhir-nya, NaruHina juga! –Tertawa bahagia + joged-joged ala Dora The Explorer-

.

Rate: T… (Kalau Saia salah menentukan Rate, tolong beritahu Saia)

.

Lagu: Yang jelas, "Aku Bertahan" dari Rio Febrian… Eitsss! Tunggu dulu! Bukan versi penyanyi asli-nya… Tapi~! Versi Obiet… Maaf yach bagi yang gak suka…Dan lagu-lagu yang lain, yang sepintas lewat…

.

Genre: Romance (Yang kemungkinan besar pasti garing) Friendship (Haahhh, mudah-mudahan sih) Humor (Kayak-nya Garing nich…)

.

Disclaimer: Naruto emang punya 'Mbah Masashi Kishimoto', tapi berhubung si 'Mbah suka-nya SasuNaru (Hiks… Hiks… Nangis Bombay bin Lebay) berarti NaruHina-nya punya Saia… -Di tampol odol-, errr… Lagu-lagunya, ya punya pemilik-nya!

.

Summary: "Mungkin Rokudaime-sama punya pesan untuk yang Anda cintai'i?"… "Yang Aku tahu… Engkau hanya untukku…"

Warning: OOC(Kesenengan Saia, yah… Atau perasaaan Saia aja ya? Pokok-nya pada setiap Chara) Romance yang hancur, Humor yang garing… DLL

.

Pesan: YO~AYO BAGI SEMUA NARUHINA LOVERS! AYO BIKIN TERUS FICT NARUHINA! SEDANG KRISIS FICT NARUHINA!!! –Krisis moneter kali-

"... " : Bicara, bicara, bicara

'... ': Bicara dalam hati (Bukan Cinta Dalam Hati ya!

_Lirik lagu..._

**Talk with Kyuubi**

Have a nice read!

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Naruto's POV

"Waah! Gak kerasa ya? Udah malam lagi…" celetuk Ino, kami semua sudah sampai di taman langit, sudah dari sore Kami berada di sini. Makan-makan, main-main, ngobrol-ngobrol… Bahkan sudah berulang kali bersulang merayakan diriku yang sudah menjadi Hokage…

Jam tujuh malam, permadani hitam telah bertabur berlian malam, sangat kontras, langit malam yang memang gelap, dengan sinar cahaya bintang, yin dan yang. Indah sekali, sangat cocok untuk melengkapi hati yang sedang berbahagia. Dan sangat cocok untuk menghibur yang sedih hatinya…

Mungkin yang cuma terpojok hanya aku dan Sasuke, kami hanya berdua, memojok, kalau tidak dipanggil tidak akan mendekat. Kami sudah melewati waktu dengan main kartu gaple', kartu remi, dan tidak ada yang bergabung.

Bosan, itu lah suasana yang menyelimuti kami. "Teme, bawa kartu lain gak?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng. Aku membongkar tas-ku, mencari sesuatu, ketemu!

"Main yuk!" ajakku dengan mata berbinar sambil mengacungkan sebuah kotak tepat di depan mukanya, "Baka, tapi, it's okay lah…" katanya, kami berdua memainkannya. Dengan segala macam yang Kami butuhkan.

"TEME CURAAANNNNGGGGG!!!" setelah beberapa saat, aku berteriak, dia terkekeh-kekeh puas. Semua menoleh, "Enak aja! Dasarnya emang Baka! Kemari'kan kepalamu…!" katanya puas.

Aku mengangkat hitai ate-ku, mengangkat rambut yang menutupi keningku, dia mengusap-ngusap tangannya, lalu menyentil keningku…

"ITTAAIIII! SAKIT BAKA-TEME!" teriakku, mengusap-ngusap keningku, semua terus memperhatikan kami, "Siapa suruh kamu masuk penjara? Main monopoli aja gak bisa… Eh hukuman belum selesai!" katanya cuek, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari mangkok yang tadi kami isi dengan dua cairan berbeda.

"Sini! Sini!" katanya, menyuruhku mendekat, aku mendekat, Sasuke mencelupkan kuas kedalam mangkok yang berisi jus tomat lalu menggambar di pipiku sebelah kanan…

"Hehehehe! HAHAHA!" dia tertawa, "Enak apa muka di gambar pake jus tomat? Gambar apa Teme?" sungutku, sekaligus bertanya.

"Hehehe, wajahmu semakin mirip dengan kucing!" jawabnya seolah tanpa dosa, "TEME sialan!" desisku, lalu mengambil kaca di saku jubahku. Tiga garis di pipi sebelah kananku semakin nyata terlihat.

Sakura yang mewakili semuanya mendekati kami, "Main apa sich kalian berdua? Kok heboh banget? Terus ketawa-ketawa sendiri?"

"Dobe ngajak main monopoli, tapi kalau sekedar main'kan gak seru… Jadi kita tambah-tambahin…" jawab Sasuke sambil melirikku.

"Maksudnya ditambahin gimana?" tanya Sakura-chan lagi, semua mendengarkan.

"Jadi, kalau masuk penjara akan diberi hukuman, hukumannya ya tadi. Disentil keningnya, oleh lawan, lalu mukanya dilukis oleh lawan…" jawabku menjelaskan, Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Itu, buat ngegambar mukanya… Harus pake tomat?" tanya Sakura-chan geli, "Enggak, itu tergantung mau kita aja… Contohnya si Dobe, ingin pake Lumpur, ya pake Lumpur," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura berlari ke Ino dan kumpulan Cewek yang lain, "Gomen, aku mau ikut main sama mereka ya…" pamit Sakura, lalu ngacir ke tempat kami.

"Ikut donk! Ikut donk!" pinta Sakura-chan semangat, aku dan Sasuke berpandangan, tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, kami main dari awal. Rasanya memang kurang lengkap tanpa Kakashi-Sensei, tapi sudahlah, tokh dia juga sedang bersenang-senang… Dan kalau ada dia, pasti main curang.

Semua kembali seperti tadi, tapi, sepertinya perhatian yang lain teralih oleh teriakkan, jeritan, sungutan, makian dan tawa kami bertiga, yang main monopoli.

Setelah beberapa putaran "YESSSSS! MATI KAU SASUKEEE-TEEEMMEEEE!" teriakku kencang-kencang, tidak memerdulikan tatapan heran orang lain, Sakura-chan tertawa kembali, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sasuke-kun masuk penjara… Bisa-bisanya di jebak Naruto… Hehehehe!" kata Sakura, lalu tertawa lagi, "Cuman sekali ini saja Uchiha Sasuke masuk penjara…" sahut Sasuke.

"Whatever you say, tapi sekara~aang, saatnya hukumaaannn!" kataku senang, "Ya ya ya… Ingat! Cuman sekali." kata Sasuke ketus, "Jangan sombong dulu Sasuke-kun…" saran Sakura-chan.

"Tunggu! Jangan Sakura-chan dulu! Biar Aku dulu!" kataku, Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk, Sasuke mencopot hitai ate-nya, lalu mengangkat rambutnya…

Aku menyentil keningnya keras-keras, "Sakit tahu!" sungutnya, Aku hanya tertawa, lalu mengambil kuasku, mencelupkan mukanya ke lumpur dan mencoreng-coreng mukanya…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" puas dengan hasil coretanku sendiri, bahkan Sakura-chan tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmata. Oh, aku menggambar kumis juga di mukanya. Pembalasan memang indah.

"Ayo Sakura-chan! Sentillah kening Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya! Sasuke gak bakal marah kok!" kataku semangat, "Kenapa gak bakal marah?" tanya Sakura-chan heran.

"Kan, 'kan, disentil penuh cinta… HAHAHHAHA!" jawabku, tertawa puas melihat muka mereka yang langsung menjadi merah.

Kening Sasuke pun disentil keras oleh Sakura, Sasuke bersungut sebentar lalu ikut tertawa bersamaku dan Sakura-chan, Sakura mencelupkan kuas kedalam tinta, lalu menggambar pipi kiri Sasuke dengan gambar bunga. Kami kembali tertawa…

Perhatian semuanya terusik, lalu semuanya berhamburan menghampiri Kami, penasaran…

"Main apa sich kalian bertiga? Kok berisik banget? Penuh semangat masa muda…" tanya Lee dengan mata berbinar.

"Lalu, kenapa muka Naruto dan Sasuke bergambar gitu?" tanya Chouji juga.

Kami bertiga berpandangan, "Weh, rame." hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Main monopoli…" jawabku jujur, dan pura-pura berkonsentrasi dengan permainanku, padahal entah mengapa Aku agak jengah bersama mereka, sekarang hanya ingin bersama Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan dan sebenarnya Kakashi-Sensei…

"Halah, mainan anak kecil," komen Sai 'Sopan'.

"SHANNNAROOOO!" Sai melayang terbang bersama burung hantu, dan masuk ke dalam sungai.

.

BBYYYUUUURRRRR!!!!!

.

Semua sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Sakura, "Enak aja! Kamu aja yang belum tahu! Ini seru banget tahu. Versi keren dari Naruto dan Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura-chan semangat.

"Teme, apakah dirimu sudah pernah dapet 'Shannaro-nya' Sakura-chan?" bisikku ngeri. Muka Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa Ia tak peduli..

"Belum tuhh, dan tidak akan terjadi…" jawabnya sambil lalu, "Lalu, kenapa muka Naruto dan Sasuke bergambar gitu?" tanya Kiba, Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang monopoli versi aku dan Sasuke.

Sementara aku dan Sasuke hanya diam, yang lain menyimak, sepertinya sangat tertarik, Sai datang, rupanya dia sudah berganti baju, cepat sekali.

"Aku ikut main! Menarik juga…" kata Shikamaru, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"AKU JUGA!"

"AKU JUGA!"

Semua memutuskan untuk ikut bermain, hanya aku yang mendadak berdiri. Semua menoleh padaku.

"Gomen ne Minna-san, Aku ada urusan sebentar." kataku dengan senyum riang, kepalsuan… Penipuan…

"Cie~, yang udah jadi Hokage nich~!" teriak Ino dan Tenten, "Met kerja yaaaa…" kata Neji, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Lee dan Kiba

"Mau kemana Naruto? Kamu tidak ada tugas'kan?" tanya Shikamaru seolah tak peduli, sialan Orang yang satu ini. Terlalu cerdas juga tidak baik.

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa, "Apakah pesan khusus untuk Hokage langsung diberitahu'kan begitu saja?" tanya balik Sasuke, selamat, selamat. Untung Teme niat membantu.

Semua berpikir sejenak, "Oh, kau ada tugas Naruto-sama? Yo silahkan pergi… Lakukan tugas dengan baik ya!" pesan Sakura-chan ceria, padahal dari sorot matanya pun, dia tahu. Apa yang mau aku lakukan…

Sasuke menoleh menatapku, sorot mata Sakura telah tersampaikan padanya, "Baka Dobe, kalau gagal, kau akan kubunuh."

Pesan apa itu? Seperti dia benar-benar tahu apa yang kulakukan. Sakura-chan tersenyum menyemangati, "Gagal? Hohoho, hehehe, hahahaha!" jujur, aku benar-benar tertawa, gagal apanya? Apakah melihat keindahan malam itu pakai acara gagal?.

Mungkin semua mengira kami tidak waras, terlihat dari cara memandang mereka. "Apanya yang gagal Sasuke-Teme?" tanyaku disela tawaku, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi Hokage-Dobe,"

"HAAAAA~AAAH? HOKAGE-DOBE?" Shinobi yang ada di sini membeo, tak percaya masih ada yang bersikap tidak wajar pada Hokage, tapi kalau Uchiha yang satu ini, beserta aku, justru tidak wajar kalau tidak mengatakan panggilan yang sudah biasa itu.

"Seperti yang kau katakan Naruto, 'Aku percaya alam pun berbahasa', Kita juga, ya'kan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melirik Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum lebar, ada rasa hangat saat mereka terus menghiburku hari ini, sekali lagi, sekali lagi menghiburku dengan cara mereka. Arigatou gozaimasu Nakama…

"Oh, lalu apa yang akan kulakukan kira-kira?" pancingku, Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

Dua Sahabat tersayangku dan termenyebalkan ini berdiri, mendekatiku, tangan mereka diletakkan di bahuku, dan dengan kompaknya mereka membalikkan badanku, lalu mendorongku keras-keras.

"Sana cepat pergi!" seru keduanya, uh bahuku sakit "ITTAI! Apa-apa'an sih kalian?" teriakku, semua geleng-geleng. "Cari apa yang kau lakukan di tempat yang kau tuju!" jawab Sakura-chan, bingung jadinya.

"Cepat pergi! Tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang!" jawab Sasuke-Teme, puitis? Kok bisa ya?.

"WA~LAAH! Sasuke-kun puitis!" teriak Ino, di jitak Tenten, karena terlalu berisik.

'JANGAN PERGI!'

Suara siapa itu? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya? Sudah lah, dari pada TB (Tekanan Batin) terus, lebih baik Aku pergi melepaskan beban ini untuk sejenak, dan besok saat bertemu semuanya, aku akan kembali memakai senyum bodoh sialan ini.

Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu berjalan pergi, hembusan angin malam meniup helaian rambutku, jubahku, dan membawa diri ini sedikit menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk melihatnya. Yang tak kusangka…

Angin juga mengantarkan pandangan Kami bertemu, dalam terang bulan, dalam dinginnya malam, dan disaat rumput bergoyang…

Aku hanya tersenyum, senyum yang jujur untuknya, ingin menyampaikan kata hati yang menjerit menahan sakit. Tapi kenapa dirimu mengeluarkan air hangat yang berkilau itu dari kedua mata indahmu? Bukankah sudah ada seseorang untukmu?.

Ingin aku berlari ke sampingmu, merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukanku, menghapus air matamu, membuat kau kembali tersenyum untukku, hanya untukku. Tapi bukankah sudah ada seseorang yang bertugas untuk itu? Tak mau membuat hati ini lebih sakit, lebih baik aku pergi…

Dan Aku melangkahkan kakiku, pergi menuju tempat itu. Dan menahan diri, untuk tidak lagi melihat ke belakang. Dan membiarkan air mata ini dibawa angin, semoga sampai kepadamu…

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Hinata's POV

.

Tak enak, benar-benar tidak enak! Mulai sejak pagi itu, sikapmu berubah padaku! Ini gara-gara Shino dan Kiba!

Kau, tetap ramah, tapi tak seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang hilang darimu…

Seperti tadi, kau tak bersama-sama kami, hanya berdua dengan Sasuke, dan tidak membaur bersama kami, tetap riang, tapi tak seceria biasanya.

Saat aku selalu sendiri, kau selalu datang menemaniku, tetapi tadi tidak.

Saat aku diacuhkan, kau tak mengacuhkanku

Saat semua tak memperhatikan bahwa ada aku di sini, kau tersenyum hangat bersama kehadiranmu di sampingku.

Kau mengajakku tertawa bersama mereka, tanpa kau sadari, kau telah menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri, padaku.

Bukan perasaan, tapi kata hati berbicara…

Selama melihatmu, mendengar suaramu, bersamamu. kau telah mengajariku banyak hal, perjuangan, pengorbanan, persahabatan, semua… Sampai pada cinta…

Tak mau, tidak mau kau seperti itu, hati ini rasanya sakit.

Semenjak tadi pagi, gara-gara itu rasanya diri ini lelah sekali, sakit, pusing…

Seharian ini, apalagi saat acara wawancara tadi, kau terus melihat ke arahku, dengan pandangan yang membuat aku ingin menangis…

Kini aku hanya bisa menatap punggungmu, hanya mampu menjerit keras-keras dalam hati…

'JANGAN PERGI!'

Tak lama, kau memandangku, dengan senyum pertama hari ini, pertama untukku, darimu. Bahagia, harusnya itu yang terjadi pada hati ini…

Tapi kenapa justru air mata ini tak bisa kutahan? Kenapa justru jatuh? Dan kenapa semakin banyak?.

Pandanganmu, senyumanmu, semua seperti sesuatu yang ingin kau sampai'kan, apakah untukku? Kenapa matamu juga berkaca-kaca? Benarkah kau menangis?.

Kau berbalik dan meneruskan langkahmu, kau benar-benar pergi. Dan seperti biasa, aku tak mampu melakukan apa-apa…

Berlama-lama di sini, pasti semua akan tahu bahwa aku menangis, dan sekali lagi menganggapku lemah. Aku hapus air mata ini, tapi ada beberapa titik air mengenai pipiku. Air darimanakah ini? Rasanya hangat…

"Ah Minna-san, g-gomena… -sai, aku duluan pu-lang ya!" kataku sambil berdiri semua menoleh ke arahku, "Kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji Nii-san langsung.

Aku menunjukkan ekspressi yang sedari tadi ingin ku keluarkan, lelah.

"Ah, aku sa…-ngat capek. Dan kepalaku ra… rasanya be-berat, p-pusing! D-dan badanku tidak e…-nak r-rasanya!" jawabku jujur.

"DAH Hinata! Istirahat ya!" sahut yang Lelaki, "Hati-hati di jalan ya Hinata!" kata yang Perempuan khawatir. Aku mengangguk pelan dan samar.

"Hinata-chan mau kuantar? Katanya sakit," tanya Neji Nii-san sangat khawatir, berkat dirimu, Neji Nii-san saja yang membenciku kini menyangiku.

Aku memang ingin pulang, tapi bukan pulang ke rumah. Pulang ke tempat dimana banyak kenangan tentang dirimu. Yang mudah-mudah'an dapat menenangkan diri ini sekali lagi. Jangan sampai Neji Nii-san ikut! Aku tak mau merepotkannya lagi…

"T-tidak u-usah! Me… -repotkan! L-lagi pula, i-ini s-sudah malam… N-nanti Tenten-chan p-pulang de-dengan siapa?" tanyaku, berhasil! Muka Neji Nii-san dan Tenten-chan memerah.

Semua tertawa, "Ya sudah, kita aja deh yang antar Hinata pulang!" tawar Kiba dan Shino. Neji Nii-san terlihat lega.

"Eh, Aku harus melihat kupu-kupu spesies baru itu sudah berkembang biak atau belum. Dengan Kiba saja ya…" kata Shino, Kiba mengangguk. Yah, yah, yah! Jangan! Aku tak mau kalian ikut!.

"T-tidak usah! Nanti m-merepotkan!" tolakku segera, "Jangan bilang begitu Hinata-chan! 'kan Kamu lagi sakit," kata Kiba-kun, oh Kami-sama, cobaan dalam hidup memang selalu datang kapan saja.

Aku bingung tak bisa menolak, semoga ada bantuan dari-Mu Kami-sama!

"GUK! GUK!" semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Akamaru datang menghampiri kami.

Akamaru datang dengan surat yang terselip di antara giginya, memberikannya pada Kiba, lalu Kiba membacanya…

"O-EM-JI! Aku lupa!" seru Kiba seraya menepuk keningnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Shino datar, "Aku lupa! Malam ini 'dia' akan datang bertemu Tou-san dan Kaa-san…" jawab Kiba panik.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Ino yang memang pada dasarnya selalu ingin tahu.

"Pacarnya Kiba…" jawab Shino dingin.

Semua seperti jantungan, kaget. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut, Kiba dan Shino sudah memberitahuku, saat menjemput tamu dari Suna.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri, keduanya memelototi Kiba dengan galak dan garang. Penuh rasa amarah, semua mundur teratur.

"H-hei! A-ada apa i-ini?!" tanya Kiba panik, melihat keduanya maju mendekati Kiba, dengan tatapan marah.

"DASAAARRRRR BOOODDDOOHHHH!" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke,

"SHAANNNAAARROOOOO!!!"

"CHIDORI NAGASHIIIIIIII!!!"

BAG!

BUG!

BLAAARRR!

JDDUUUAAAKKK!

GEDEBUUUGGG! MEONG!

JEGEERRRR!

BLETAAAKKK!

GEDUUUUBRAAAKKK!

Semua mulai membuka mata, dan melihat kondisi Kiba… Kelihatannya, Sakura dan Sasuke masih kurang puas.

Kondisi Kiba bisa dibilang tidak baik, alias mengenaskan. Akamaru menyalak Sasuke dan Sakura galak.

"Hei Sasuke! Sakura! Kok mendadak ngamuk-ngamuk gitu?" tanya Sai, dengan senyum miris nan iba untuk Kiba.

"HIYAAATT~! LEPASKAN AKU SASUKE-KUUNN!" Sakura berniat kembali memukul Kiba, tapi ditahan Sasuke.

"Hei, kamu kira yang marah cuman kamu? Aku juga!" kata Sasuke tegas pada Sakura yang masih ingin memukul Kiba kembali.

Aku diam saja, justru merasa lega, gak tahu kenapa…

"Waw! Seru banget!" seru Neji, Chouji dan Shikamaru, ketiganya bertepuk tangan antusias.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" jerit Ino dan Tenten ngeri, melihat Kiba.

"Menghajar penuh semangat masa muda! Oh yeah!" seru Lee dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ada urusan apa kalian berdua? Ujuk-ujuk menghajar Kiba tanpa sebab?" tanya Shino sambil membantu Kiba bangun, aku diam saja.

"Tanya aja sama orangnya sendiri," jawab Sasuke dingin, seperinya akan ada pertengkaran.

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shino datar, "Ssshh, manah kutahushhh?" tanya balik Kiba sambil memegangi perutnya yang dipukul tanpa ampun oleh Sakura.

"Kalau gak ada kamu, kalau kamu dan tamu lain dari Suna tidak datang ke kantor Hokage…" Sasuke menggantung perkataannya. Semua diam mendengarkan.

"Hari ini, pasti akan menjadi hari terbaiknya!" seru Sakura marah. Semua saling berpandangan bingung. Kecuali Shikamaru.

"Pantas saja… Dia sedari tadi tidak bergabung dengan kita. Hanya memojok denganmu Sasuke," sela Shikamaru, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Tenten, "Otak lambrot, lemot, lamban" ucap Sasuke datar nan dingin, dan tidak memerdulikan tatapan mematikan dari yang lain.

Mendadak, aku tersadar, mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, Tamu dari Suna, aku, Shino dan Kiba tadi juga ikut mengantarkan tamu dari Sunagakure. Kedatangan kami, membuat seseorang bersedih. Tapi siapa?.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Ino, membuat Sai melempar pandangan sinis pada Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah, otakku'kan tidak lambrot," sindir Shikamaru, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chouji, "Sepertinya bukan urusanku, mendokusai," jawab Shikamaru, dan kembali konsentrasi ke monopoli.

"Kiba, jadi pergi gak?" tanya Sakura, Kiba mengangguk. Lalu nyengir mendadak, dan ber-high five dengan Shino.

"Hahahahaha! Muka bonyok, yang penting misi berhasil!" seru Kiba sambil tertawa-tawa, "Dasar psycho!" seru Sakura.

"Hinata, jadi pulang tidak?" tanya Shino mendadak, membuatku agak kaget.

"Bagaimana, d-dengan Kiba-kun?" tanyaku khawatir, "Biarkan saja, tokh sudah seharusnya, ini resiko dari semuanya…" jawab Shino menenangkan.

Aku berjalan pelan, pergi menuju tempat itu. Untuk menenangkan diri, dengan menangis sepuasnya di sana…

Setelah semua tak terlihat lagi, aku mulai berlari, sekencang-kencangnya, agar cepat sampai di tempat itu…

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Normal's POV

.

"Jadi, mau buka kartu?" tanya Sasuke dingin, setelah Hinata tidak terlihat lagi.

Shino menghela nafas, semua memandangnya dengan penasaran. "Iya, semua ini ulah aku dan Kiba…"

"Ada apa'an sih? Apa ada hubungannya sama Naruto dan Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji, Shino dan Kiba mengangguk.

"Ehm, yang tadi pagi itu, pusingnya bohongan," kata Shino, Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memotong penjelasan dari Shino.

"Kita emang sengaja kayak gitu, mau tahu aja reaksi Naruto! Dan ternyata berhasil! Sayangnya, Hinata juga belum paham dengan rencana kami ini," tutur Kiba, hanya Sakura, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mengerti.

"Sangat berhasil, dan kalian tahu? Kalian membuat hari ini yang harusnya menjadi hari terbaiknya, malah menjadi hari terburuknya!" seru Sakura marah.

"Tidak begitu juga," sela Shikamaru, semua menoleh.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Kamu bohong'kan kalau malam ini pacarmu datang? Kamu hanya ingin menjelaskan kepada semuanya, dan mengajak kami melihat sesuatu." tanya Shikamaru membingungkan, bahkan si tuan cerdas Sasuke dan Neji, otaknya berjalan lamban memproses perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kalau Hinata, kalau sedih suka pergi kemana kira-kira?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berdiri, "Ehm, biasanya dia justru latihan di The Valley of end," jawab Shino datar.

Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan kaget.

"Ya sudah, ada yang berniat nonton drama?" tanya Shikamaru.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Tangan berkulit tan itu memainkan air yang berada di hadapannya. Air yang berasal dari air terjun. Mata biru Sapphire itu memandang sendu, menatap air terjun yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya bersama'an dengan jatuhnya air matanya. Dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Huffhh, wah, aku bisa dikira cengeng nih, diejek satu desa aja gak nangis… Lah kok sekarang nangis?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri, dan tidak berusaha mengusap air matanya.

"Kayaknya, aku merasa diriku makin bodoh." kata Naruto lagi.

Sudah lama Naruto berada di air terjun itu, berbicara sendiri, dan sesekali memainkan air terjun itu.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, malam ini benar-benar indah, bintang menari bersama cahaya bulan, angin meniup lembut rumput-rumput yang bergoyang karenanya.

"_Seperti bintang, indah matamu, andai'kan sinarnya untuk aku," _senandung Naruto pelan. Melihat ke arah langit malam bertabur bintang. Oh indah sekali, kilaunya sinar bintang mengingatkannya pada mata seseorang.

"Huffhhh!" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mencuci mukanya dengan air dari air terjun. Berdiri, dan berjalan-jalan, ingin jalan-jalan.

Agak lama Naruto berjalan, semakin dekat dengan air terjun yang megah itu, di sebelah kanan air terjun, tempatnya berjalan, mata birunya menangkap…

Ada padang bunga kecil, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke padang bunga itu…

Walau pun berjalan lambat-lambat, pada kenyataannya, Naruto cepat sampai di padang bunga itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghirup wangi bunga-bunga yang membuatnya tenang, angin meniup helai rambutnya…

Dari tempatnya berdiri, di sebelah kirinya ada air terjun, The Valley Of End, di sebelah kanannya, pemandangan indah desa Konoha disaat malam terlihat jelas.

Sebuah suara merdu entah dari mana mengalun, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya. Suara perempuan, merdu sekali…

.

.

_Percayalah kasih,_

_Cinta tak harus memilikki_

_Walau kau dengannya, namun kuyakin hatimu untukku_

_Percayalah kasih,_

_Cinta tak harus memilikki_

_Walau, kau coba lupakan aku, tapiku'kan selalu ada untukmu…_

_._

_._

Naruto tersenyum, 'Oh yeah! Harusnya aku seperti itu! Cinta tak harus memilikki! Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untuknya!' tekad Naruto dalam hati.

"Hosh… Hiks… Hosh… Hiks…" deru nafas yang tidak teratur itu, disela-sela suara pelan isak tangis. Membuat Naruto membuka mata biru Sapphire-nya, dan membalikan badan melihat ke belakang.

Seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, tak jauh darinya, dengan kepala tertunduk, dan kedua tangan yang saling tergenggam erat. Walau pun menunduk, Naruto dapat melihat air matanya yang berjatuhan.

Kepala orang itu terangkat, mata mereka saling bertemu. Saling tatap tak percaya dan kaget.

Angin lewat membawa bunga-bunga terbang… Meniup helaian rambut dan baju, menyapu muka mereka, bintang dan bulan, seolah tersenyum melihat mereka dengan bersinar lebih terang.

'OH KAMI-SAMA! AKU BELUM SIAP BERTEMU DENGANNYA!' jerit keduanya dalam hati bersama'an, rupanya benang merah telah menghubungkan mereka.

"K-kamu… Ke-kenapa ada di-di… Sini?"

.

.

Bersambung ke Chapter selanjutnya

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Akhirnya, kelar juga Chapter ini! Wew, lebih pendek dari yang kemaren!

Reply Review :

HinataLavender :

Hina-chan! Thanks a lot udah review fict Light! *Peluk-peluk Hina-chan* Inuyasha gadungan? Kok menurut Light, Kiba gak mirip Inuyasha ya? Hehehehe, apakah di Chapter ini sudah terjawab? Hinata Hyuuga tidak berpacaran dengan Kiba a.k.a Inuyasha gadungan, menerima cinta pun tidak! Dan lagi, Kiba udah punya pacar!

Kenko-hime :

Kenko-chan! *peluk-peluk kenko-chan* Makasih ya udah review! Dan sarannya! Oh ya, bukannya orang patah hati itu memelas ya? Hehehe, maksudnya lemes gitu? Ini bukan KibaHina XD. Apakah di chapter ini sudah terjawab?

Slepping-cute :

Hajimashite too! Thanks udah review fict Light! *Peluk-peluk Ei-chan* makasih udah ngingetin! Enggak, ini mah con crit, gak marah kok! Justru seneng! Semoga nanti Ei-chan dapet ide-nya!

Kagehime-faria :

Kage-Senpai! *peluk-peluk kage-Senpai* Thanks ya buat reviewnya! Dan ketiga fict lainnya! Iya, ini diperbaiki kok! Metamorfosa? Nanti tunggu aja yah pas SasuNaru's day!

Hyuu0-Mizu-Hime :

Hyuu-chan! Reviewer setiaku! *peluk-peluk Hyuu-chan* Thanks buat review dan sarannya! Yah, seenggaknya Light gak bakal bingung lagi! Err, apakah di chapter ini sudah terjawab? Bukan KibaHina! Tetep NaruHina kok!

Erune :

Erune-chan! Thanks ya udah review fict Light! *peluk-peluk Erune-chan* Ada-ada, masih ada harapan, dan di chapter ini sudah terjawab… Kiba udah punya pacar, dan dia sama Shino cuman mau bantu Hinata, mincing Naruto gitu…

Dan buat semua yang udah baca… Thanks ya! *Peluk-peluk*

.

.

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With the smile,

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

P.s : tak ada kata telat buat review! Atau pun flame… Dan buat semua NaruHina Lovers:

AYO BUAT TERUS FICT NARUHINA! SEDANG KRISIS FICT NARUHINA!

– Krisis moneter kali-


	3. Ketika Cinta Menangis

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Maafkan Light yang lama buaaaaaangggetttzzzz meng-update ini fict! Dikarenakan laptop Light diinstal dari-virus-nista-yang-Light-tidak-tahu-namanya. Tapi habis diinstal, semua data ke hapus, bahkan mozilla! Atau Microsoft Word! Hiks… Hiks! Di samping itu, Light terkena wabah virus berkategori "M!" apakah itu?

Oh ya, tentu saja… MALASSSSS!

WB juga… Itu dikarenakan virus nista itu!

Ah ya sudahlah, yuk kita mulai aja fictnya!

Dozo!

(I WILL SURVIVEEEEEE!)

Naruto Songfict

Pairing: Naruto X Hinata

(Jangan bilang ini KibaHina!!!)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Naruto punya 'Mbah Masashi Kishimoto, Light cuman pinjem kok!

WARNING :

Ke-OOC-an yang tiada tara-lebaynya kumat-, Lebayness, Gajeness, romance yang membingungkan, Humor? Iya kali ya, mungkin fluff… Mungkin! Dan, dan segala keanehan lainnya!

Pesan: Jangan lupa memberitahu Light kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya, atau salah lirik lagu, ya apapunlah! Supaya bisa Light perbaiki!

"…" : Bicara, bicara, bicara.

'…' batin berbicara-lebay banget nie orang-

_Italic : lirik lagu_

**Talk with Kyuubi**

_._

Tunggu! Jangan langsung baca fictnya dulu! Light mau tanya, karena bingung, dan niat ingin memperbaiki fict, kalau kata –pun, itu, ada yang harus dipisah atau enggak? Atau disatukan dengan kata depannya? Terus untuk kata macam Dari-pada, Walau-pun, Lagi-pula, itu disatukan, atau dipisah?

Dah segitu aja nanyanya! Jawab lewat Review! ^^.

Have a nice read!

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Kakashi dan shizune baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko yang menjual Takoyaki, Shizune menginginkan Takoyaki itu, yang terletak paling dekat dengan jalak setapak menuju hutan untuk menembus The Valley Of End.

"Makan kebanyakan nanti bisa gendut loh!" canda Kakashi, Shizune mengerling padanya.

"Anak kecil juga tahu," balas Shizune enteng, dan memakan Takoyakinya.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kakashi mau tidak?" tanya Shizune mengulurkan Takoyakinya ke depan muka Kakashi, Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Hei! Mau tidak?"

"Hm, kalau makan berarti harus membuka maskerku. Enggak deh! Sankyuu," jawab Kakashi, sengaja memancing Shizune.

Shizune tidak ambil peduli, "Oh ya sudah," sahutnya datar tapi lembut.

Kakashi menghela nafas, rupanya gelagat buruknya terbaca Shizune.

"Kenapa sih? Ada yang salah? Oh aku tahu, kamu mau jawaban aku yang lain kan?" tanya Shizune, balik memancing Kakashi.

"Maksudmu? Jangan curiga begitu, enggak baik loh!" jawab Kakashi, ngeles yang sangat jago, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa menipu Shizune.

"Kalau kamu mau aku meminta untuk melihatkan wajahmu kepadaku, seolah itu ideku, oh jangan harap aku mengabulkannya!" kata Shizune tegas, Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa? Semua orang bahkan tiga Murid manisku pun ingin melihat wajahku. Tapi kenapa kamu enggak?" tanya Kakashi, heran.

Shizune ikut menghentikan langkahnya, "Jangan bodoh dong Kakashi! Kamu tahu kan ini tempat umum? Kupikir, kalau kau membuka wajahmu di sini, walau tempat ini lumayan sepi, pasti kau tahu, bahwa orang-orang akan melihat wajahmu, dan mungkin malah-malah mengejarmu! Dan coba lihat itu!" Shizune menunjuk sesuatu tempat di balik punggung Kakashi, Kakashi berbalik.

Sebuah kedai, terbuka dengan banyak Ibu-ibu arisan, atau sekedar Gadis yang sedang mencari jodoh, bahkan lagunya pun diputar di kedai itu.

_Ibu-ibu, Bapak-bapak,_

_Siapa yang punya anak bilang aku, aku yang tengah malu sama teman-temanku karna cuma diriku yang tak laku-laku_

Kakashi sweatdropped melihat kedai itu, tangan kanan Shizune yang lentik mendadak mendarat di pipinya, membuat Kakashi langsung menoleh, dan bisa merasakan kelembutan tangan itu di balik maskernya.

Shizune tersenyum lembut, "Kau mau dikejar Gadis-gadis atau Ibu-ibu itu?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada geli.

Kakashi mematung sesaat, lalu menggeleng, dan menaruh tangan kirinya di atas tangan kanan Shizune, dan menggenggamnya. "Kalau kau yang mengejar, aku akan memperlihatkan wajah ini padamu," kata Kakashi serius.

Shizune menghela nafas, "Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu Kakashi, aku tidak mengejarmu! Kan kamu yang mengejarku! Aku hanya… hanya bisa berharap," balas Shizune.

Kakashi terdiam, menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya sedang salah tingkah, "Berharap? Kenapa mesti berharap?" tanya Kakashi setelah bisa mengatasi salah tingkahnya.

Shizune diam, "Jangan paksa aku untuk menjelaskannya!" kata Shizune tegas.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "Justru aku mau mendengarnya darimu Shizune…"

Shizune cemberut, lalu menarik lepas tangannya dari pipi Kakashi, dan berjalan pergi. Tidak menghiraukan Kakashi yang bengong di tempat.

'Nyebelin~! Kakashi nyebelin!' umpat Shizune dalam hati, dan terus sibuk dengan pikirannya, tidak menyadari kalau kini Kakashi sudah ada di hadapannya.

BRUUUKKKK!

Shizune tidak tahu bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah Kakashi, dan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. "A-aduh! Gomenasai! Gomen…. –nasai?" Shizune terdiam melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat. Kok kamu pergi mendadak sih?" tanya Kakashi, masih menggenggam kedua tangan Shizune erat-erat, mereka kini semakin mendekat ke jalan masuk hutan menuju The Valley Of End.

Shizune hanya membuang muka, Kakashi menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Shizune, "Tatap mataku ketika sedang berbicara denganku Shizune!" kata Kakashi, Shizune masih membuang muka, kesal.

Latar belakang mereka sungguh indah sekali, segerombolan Shinobi sedang berjingkat-jingkat masuk menuju hutan jalan masuk The Valley Of End, yang menanjak.

"Hei! Itu Kakashi-Sensei!" bisik salah seorang dari mereka, "Biarkan saja!" balas teman-temannya, mereka terus bersejingkat. Untuk melaksanakan misi tingkat S mereka.

Kedua tangan Kakashi sekali lagi terulur, memeluk Shizune.

DEG!!!

"Maaf…" bisik Kakashi lirih.

Shizune merasa jantungnya seakan melompat, dunia berputar dan waktu terhenti. Kaget ketika Kakashi tahu-tahu memeluknya. Tapi tak lama, tangan Shizune pun melingkar di leher Kakashi.

Oh ya, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, surut sudah kekesalan yang sempat memenuhi hatinya tadi.

Mendadak, saat para Shinobi yang bersejingkat tadi, sang Leader yang paling depan yang sedang memanjat bukit kecil, terpeleset batu yang licin karena lumut.

SRREEET!

"HUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" jerit mereka semua kaget.

GUBRAAAKKKK! GELUNDUNG! GELUNDUNG! GELUNDUNG! GELUNDUNG! GEDUBBBRAAAKKKKK!

"WADDAAAAWW!"

"ADDDUUUHHH!"

"ITTAIIII!"

"MANTAPPPPP!"

"SAKITTT BOODDDOOHHH!!!"

Teriak kesakitan para Shinobi itu, hanya beberapa orang yang sempat menghindar ke samping.

Kakashi dan Shizune segera melepas pelukan mereka dengan muka memerah, dan niat marah kepada mereka, tapi mereka terdiam ketika menyadari sosok-sosok Shinobi yang mereka kenal menggelinding dari bukit kecil dan jatuh tepat di depan mereka dengan posisi yang sungguh bikin ilfeel.

"HEH SHIKAMARU! Jangan jatuh mendadak begitu dong! Huh! Jadi jatuh tabrakan beruntun begini!" dengus Ino kesal.

"Salahkan batu itu! Aku kan cuman kepeleset!" kata Shikamaru kesal.

"Haduh! Kaget aku!" desis Tenten dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aduh Sakura! Tanganmu mengerikan sekali! Mukaku tambah bonyok nih!" seru Kiba kesal.

"Gomen, tapi aku kan tidak sengaja!" kilah Sakura dan mengobati Kiba.

"Chouji! Mau tidak kapan-kapan latihan bersamaku? Menahanmu seperti ini pasti akan jadi latihan yang hebat!" tanya lee penuh semangat, menahan teman-temannya yang menggelinding terjatuh juga, dengan Chouji di depannya tanpa merasakan kesulitan sama sekali.

"Boleh," jawab Chouji singkat, dan menerima uluran tangan Lee, membantunya berdiri.

"Refleks yang bagus, Sasuke, Sai, Neji dan Shino." Puji Kakashi, keempat orang itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Oh ya, kalian ngapa-ngapain malam-malam seperti ini di sini? Bukannya tadi kalian sedang merayakan Naruto yang baru saja dilantik menjadi Hokage? Lah kok malah di sini?" tanya Shizune heran,.

Shikamaru yang bangun diiringi teman-temannya pun bergantian menjelaskan. Kenapa mereka bisa ada di situ, dan kemana mereka sekarang akan pergi.

"Hm begitu, lalu, Hinata dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya…" tanya Shizune, Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, pasti sedang menuju The Valley Of End. Ehm, apa Shizune-san dan Kakashi-Sensei mau ikut nonton drama?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kakashi dan Shizune berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

"K-kamu… Ke-kenapa ada di-di… Sini?"

Hanya pertanyaan kaget itu, yang keluar dari Naruto. Tidak menyangka siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, 'mimpikah aku?'

Tangis Gadis itu terhenti sesaat, 'ugh! Aku pergi untuk menghindarinya! Kenapa sekarang… Sekarang… Oh Kami-sama!' jerit Gadis itu dalam hati.

"Hinata, k-kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto, lalu menelan ludah tanda gugup.

Tangis itu kini memelan, kepala Hinata tertunduk. Air mata terus jatuh tanpa kendali, tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa untuk menghapusnya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berlari, lari menjauh dari Naruto, lari ke arah padang bunga itu untuk bersembunyi dari Naruto.

Padang Bunga itu seolah menyambutnya, bagian tengah dari padang bunga itu membuka sedikit, Hinata masuk melalui celah itu, tapi karena angin malam yang kencang, jaketnya yang diterbangkan membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk berlari. Dan tentu saja membuat kecepatan larinya semakin menurun.

Naruto yang terpana kaget melihat Hinata yang berlari, refleks langsung mengejarnya. Tapi Hinata sudah berlari lebih dulu, padang bunga pun juga seakan menyambutnya, memberinya kesempatan mengejar Hinata. Ketika sampai di tengah, Naruto terus memacu larinya dan…

SREEETTT!

Tangan kanan Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, membalikan badan Hinata berhadapan dengannya.

Hinata yang kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang, dengan pasrah pun membalik, matanya membesar, yang menarik dan mengejarnya…

Naruto.

Tangan kiri Hinata terkepal, menaruhnya di dada erat-erat. Kepalanya menunduk, dan kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya…

BRRUUUKKKK!

Hinata jatuh merosot lemas ke tanah, sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Naruto ia gunakan untuk menutupi mukanya.

Naruto berlutut di depan Hinata, lalu mencoba menarik tangan Hinata dengan lembut dan berusaha tidak menyakitinya.

Bulan bersinar semakin terang, dan membantu mata Sapphire Naruto melihat wajah Hinata dengan lebih jelas. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, ia menggigit bibirnya, meredam isak tangisnya.

Kedua tangan Hinata, Naruto genggam dalam satu tangan, lalu tangan kananya merogoh kantong jubah Hokagenya, mencari sapu tangan. Lalu menariknya keluar dan mengulurkannya pada Hinata.

Naruto yang normal, pastilah kini berteriak bingung dan berusaha menghibur jika melihat ada yang menangis di hadapannya. Tapi kini tidak, bahkan Naruto sendiri bingung mau berbuat apa…

Saputangan itu tidak diperdulikannya, Hinata tetap diam, berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Walau pun ia sendiri tidak melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh kedua tangan hangat Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa bisa ada di sini? Dan… Ehm, kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto pelan, masih dalam posisi berlutut.

Hinata yang normal, seharusnya jika berada dekat dalam Naruto pasti pingsan seketika. Dengan muka yang memerah, merona mewarnai pipi putihnya. Entah kenapa, kini Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"a-aku, hiks… K-kalau se-sedih hiks… Se-selalu ke-kesini hiks…" jawab Hinata dengan suara serak, dengan susah payah di sela isak tangisnya.

Naruto diam, 'Dasar Cowok bodoh! Ceweknya menangis malah ditinggal!' Naruto memaki seseorang dalam hati.

'**Heh bocah! Berisik banget sih!**' maki Kyuubi.

'**Oh Kyuubi! Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya! Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis…'** Naruto meminta nasehat pada Kyuubi.

'**Gitu aja kok repot! Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu terbaik untuknya! Misalnya menghentikan tangisnya… Atau apalah gitu!'** kata Kyuubi, dan menyamankan dirinya, bersiap untuk tidur.

'**Tapi, sudah ada orang lain yang bertugas untuk itu…'** ucap Naruto khawatir

'**Lupakan si ORANG LAIN! Hanya ada kamu dan dia! Tadi kamu teriak-teriak sampe bikin aku kebangun, bahwa kamu akan selalu ada untuknya! BUKTIKAN DONG! Jangan membuatku terbangun sia-sia! Lagi pula, kalau memang sudah ada orang yang bertugas untuk itu, kenapa dia tidak datang?'** kata Kyuubi kesal.

**Naruto terdiam, 'Melakukan yang terbaik untuknya…? Bagaimana caranya?'** tanya Naruto lagi.

'**Terserah padamu, yang penting itu berdasarkan dari hati, dan kasih tulusmu…' **kata Kyuubi lembut, dan tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi sudah jatuh tertidur.

'Berdasarkan dari hati?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalau sedih, kenapa kamu enggak cerita sama hm… Tou-sanmu? Imuotomu? Neji? Shino? Hm… Kiba?" Naruto terdiam sebentar, "Kurenai-Sensei?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan samar, "a-aku… Hiks… T-tidak mau, me-merepot…-kan m-mereka lagi… Hiks…" jawab Hinata.

"Tapi, nanti kalau enggak cerita, sedih terus…"

"B-biarkan s-saja… A-aku t-tidak mau m-merepotkan… M-mereka hiks… Terus, hiks…"

Naruto menghela nafas, dia baru tahu, kalau ternyata Hinata cukup keras kepala… Keras kepala? Oh seperti dia…

'**Terserah padamu, yang penting itu berdasarkan dari hati, dan kasih tulusmu…' **ternyata Jinchuuriki seperti Kyuubi pun, masih punya hati. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa bahwa Kyuubipun menyayanginya.

Tangan kanan Naruto kembali terulur, tidak mengulurkan saputangan. Tapi mengulurkan tangannya sendiri mengelap air mata Hinata yang membasahi pipinya.

Kepala Hinata segera terangkat, mata Amethyst-nya terpaku menatap mata biru Sapphire milik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya.

"K-kenapa hiks…?" tanya Hinata pelan, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu mendudukan dirinya di depan Hinata. "Menangislah, karena dengan menangis, kau akan merasa lega sedikit, dan…"

"D-dan?" tanya Hinata penasaran, tidak memerdulikan tangan Naruto yang masih berada di pipinya.

Naruto duduk di hadapannya, lalu tertawa pelan, dan menjawab…

"Aku akan selalu di sini, menemanimu menangis, sampai kau berhenti menangis,"

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Di balik semak.

"Chouji bagi keripik kentangnya,"

"Ini Shikamaru,"

"Oh! Cinta yang penuh semangat masa muda!"

"Huuuhh! Kenapa si bodoh itu malah membuat Hinata-chan menangis, Tenten,?"

"Mana kutahu, lagipula, kita tidak terlalu apa yang Hinata dan Naruto bicarakan. Tidak terlalu terdengar, dan lagi, kenapa kamu harus emosi Neji?

"Pergi sana Akamaru! Jangan ganggu kami!" usir Kiba pada Akamaru, Akamaru melesat pergi menghilang masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Syuuut! Mak erot jangan berisik!" bisik Shino, Kiba yang ada di dekatnya Sweatdropped.

"Mak erot itu siapa Shino?"

"Jangkrik punyaku,"

Sai dan Ino duduk bersebelahan, mereka sama-sama memegang sekantong pop corn dan saling memakanya.

Kakashi mengangguk-ngangguk tidak jelas, Shizunepun menyaksikan drama itu dengan antusias. Sakura dan Sasuke ada di paling depan.

"Kemajuan," gumam Sasuke.

"Ya, akhirnya… Dasar, Kiba dan Shino benar-benar salah cara untuk menyatukan mereka!"

"Hn,"

"Pindah yuk! Mendekat ke mereka!" ajak Neji. Lalu berdiri dan cepat-cepat menyelinap di antara rimbunan pepohonan.

Neji membawa mereka si tim Paparazzi ke atas air terjun, melompati sungai sebelum air terjun, dan tiba di seberangnya. Konoha di saat malam sangat-sangat terlihat jelas.

Indah dengan lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip, indah dengan bintang bertaburan di langit malam, indah dengan terangnya sinar bulan purnama, indah dengan bunga sederhana yang ada di padang bunga…

Indah, bagi yang bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai, dengan suasana yang indah.

"Bodoh, kalau di sini gak kedengeran Neji. Ada air terjun." kata Shikamaru, menoleh ke air terjun yang entah kenapa berkilau malam ini.

Neji tidak memperdulikannya, dia membaringkan dirinya di tanah, dan memerhatikan Imuoto-nya tersayang.

Semua mengangkat bahu, melihat ke-sister-complexan Neji. Lalu ikut berbaring di tanah, dan mengintip.

Mereka melihat Naruto yang mengusap air mata Hinata dengan tanganya, lalu mendengar Naruto tertawa pelan, melihat senyum yang akhirnya menghiasi Naruto, melihat Naruto duduk di hadapan Hinata, dan mendengar mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan…

"Aku akan selalu di sini, menemanimu menangis, sampai kau berhenti menangis,"

"Oh so sweet!" desis para Cewek.

Yang cowok justru bengong tanpa kecuali, dan bertanya serempak seolah mereka sehati…

"Itu Naruto bukan sih?"

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Tangis Hinata pecah, walaupun tidak terlalu kencang, cukup membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Angin bertiup, menerbangkan bunga-bunga yang sudah harus beristirahat, seiring bunga itu terlepas dari tangkainya, bunga-bunga itupun menebarkan keharuman mereka sekali lagi, membuat semua yang mencium wanginya, merasakan kenyamanan dan kedamaian.

Setelah agak lama menangis, Hinata pun mengusap kedua air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ehm, mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Naruto canggung, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Kedua berdiri, lalu setelah membersihkan baju mereka, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju air terjun. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

Paparazzi serentak mundur teratur, takut dilihat Naruto ataupun Hinata.

Hinata berjalan di sebelah kiri Naruto, di sebelah kanan air terjun, Naruto berjalan di sebelah kiri padang bunga, keduanya berniat berjalan-jalan di air terjun, akan tetapi…

Chouji berada di dekat situ, dan batu-batu pun tidak kuat menahan tubuh Chouji, longsor kecil-kecilan terjadi.

SRREEETTTT!

Serentak semua menarik Chouji ke tempat aman, dan membiarkan batu-batu itu jatuh ke bawah, mereka pikir jatuh ke air terjun, tapi nyatanya…

"HINATA AWAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!" teriak Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya.

Hinata menatap air terjun, dan membeku seketika di tempat.

Batu-batu longsor itu menuju ke arahnya.

BRRRUUUUKKKK! BRRUUUUK!

Batu itu, benar-benar menuju ke arah Hinata.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Light mau dingin! *dingin mode: on* ini chapter sebelum masuk sekolah lagi…

Reply Review:

Kagehime-faria:

Senpai! Thanks yah udah review fict Light lagi! *peluk-peluk Senpai* terus, Senpai pasti menyadari ada kekurangan lagi di fict Light, Light mau tanya, cuman bingung gimana nanyanya, jadi tolong Senpai yang lihat ya?

Shanazami Myztica:

Thanks yah udah review fict Light! *peluk-peluk Shana*hm, maaf deh jadi ngebuat Hinata malang, tapi apa di chapter ini bisa termaafkan? Oh ya soal kata alay itu, hm sebenernya waktu itu udah Light benerin, cuman itu ketekan! ^^, I will survive! Don't forget it! I won't make another mistake!

Slepping-cute:

Ei-chan thanks yah udah review lagi! *peluk-peluk Ei-chan*thanks yah kalau chapter dua sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Ini Light update…

KakaShizu:

Thanks yah udah review fictnya Light! *peluk-peluk*cuman, Light waktu itu gak sengaja baca review dari fict lain, kalau isi dari 2/3 fict itu harus pairing utama! Tapi di chapter ini udah sedikit Light buat KakaShizu kok! Hope you like it!

Erune:

Thanks yah udah review fictnya Light! *peluk-peluk*Kiba jahat? Bukannya baik? Kan dia berniat menyatukan Naruto dengan Hinata! Oh, lagu itu kebetulan Light suka, dan karena cocok situasinya, Light masukin sebagai backsound! Ini udah di update…

HinataLavender:

Thanks yah udah review fictnya Light! *peluk-peluk Hina-chan*oh, Light ngerti sekarang! Oh, jangan mukul diri sendiri, gak baik! Terus, ceritanya gimana dong?

Kenko-hime:

Thanks yah Kenko-chan udah review fictnya Light! *peluk-peluk kenko-chan*hm, akhirnya ada yang bilang NaruHina juga! Thanks juga buat sarannya! So sweet? Light pikir juga begitu!

Hyuu-Mizu-Hime:

Hyuu-chan! Thanks yah udah review chapter ini! Nanti kalau ada waktu Light repost edited! Puitis gitu? Enggak juga ah! Ini udah diupdate!

DarksOnyx:

CUMI ARAAABBB! *muntah-muntah* thanks buat review plus plusnya! Tapi gak pake With the love dong! Lo emang narsis ya mau jadi Sasuke! Sok kecakepan! Gw nyindir Lo? Mana gw tahu? Oh gw romantis? Thanks deh! Lo yang lebay! Bukan gw! Scene Gaaraichi? Oh, jangan kege'eran yaaahhh! Ini diupdate!

Uchiha-Nirmala-chan:

Thanks for you review! ^^, it's so romantic? Oh yeah? It's very better? And your review like review's Hyuu-chan? No problem! And I'm happy thinking of it! YEAH! I will survive! Don't forget it! Oh, don't be lazy now!

Hehe, dan untuk semua yang telah membacanya… Terimakasih! Dan selamat masuk sekolah kembali!

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With the smile,

.

Light

.

Wanna to review or flame?


	4. Thank You For Loving Me

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

Aha! Light seneng banget akan review dari kalian! Hah? Pada suka KakaShizu yah? Kemaren ada yang minta lagi di chapter The Last ini, tapi maaaff banget! Light tidak bisa mengabulkannya! Light mau serius sama pair kita tercinta ini! *dikejar para pe-request*

Dozo!

(I WILL SURVIVEEEEEE!)

Naruto Songfict

Pairing: Naruto X Hinata

(Jangan bilang ini KibaHina!!!)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Naruto punya 'Mbah Masashi Kishimoto, Light cumin pinjem kok!

WARNING :

Ke-OOC-an yang tiada tara-lebaynya kumat-, Lebayness, Gajeness, romance yang membingungkan, Humor? Iya kali ya, mungkin fluff… Mungkin! Dan, dan segala keanehan lainnya!

Pesan: Jangan lupa memberitahu Light kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya, atau salah lirik lagu, ya apapunlah! Supaya bisa Light perbaiki!

"…" : Bicara, bicara, bicara.

'…' batin berbicara-lebay banget nie orang-

_Italic : lirik lagu_

_**Poetry**_

**Talk with Kyuubi**

.

Dah deh segitu aja! Yuk kita mulai aja fictnya!

Have a nice read!

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Batu-batu itu kini mengarah padanya, dan Hinata tetap diam di tempat. Tidak bergerak sama sekali, seakan terbius oleh pesona sang batu.

Semua Paparazzi menahan napas, dan tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka dari Naruto, Hinata dan longsoran itu.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSUUUU!!!"

Tiruan-tiruan Naruto itu langsung menerjang ke arah longsoran itu, menahannya. Sementara Naruto yang asli langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Menariknya menjauh dari tanah longsor kecil-kecilan.

BYUUURRRR! BYUUUURRR! CPLAAAAASSH!

Punggung Naruto menghantam tanah, dan Hinata ada di atasnya, tiruan-tiruan Naruto itu pun melempar batu ke air terjun, tapi air itu membuat cipratan air yang sangat besar dan air itu mengenai Hinata dan Naruto.

Batu yang besar masih mengarah ke mereka, Naruto menarik Hinata berguling ke samping, dan salah, karena membuat mereka menggelinding menuruni bukit kecil, terhempas ke padang bunga.

Para Paparazzi pun menahan napas, ngeri. Dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua.

POOOVVVVHHH! POOVVVHH! POOOOVVH!

Beberapa bayangan itupun menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terjatuh di padang bunga dengan Hinata di atas dan masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Asssshhh," rintih Hinata lirih, bahunya yang sempat menghantam tanah, rasanya menyakitkan.

Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya, lalu membuka mata biru Sapphirenya. Matanya seolah tenggelam oleh mata Amethystnya Hinata.

Hinata bangun, berusaha mengusir rasa sakitnya, lalu duduk di tanah, dan mengusap-ngusap bahunya.

"Hi-hinata enggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto lirih, rasa sakit saat menjadi bantalan tadi membuatnya menjadi pusing.

Hinata menggeleng, "Na-naruto-kun S-sendiri?"

"E-enggak apa-apa Ouccchh!" Naruto berjengit kesakitan saat Hinata menyentuh bagian belakang bahunya.

Para Stalker a.k.a Paparazzi pun berjengit, senang mereka melihat Naruto dan Hinata selamat, tapi… Yang kesakitan Naruto, mereka sendiri…

"Huuuffh! Hiiiiyy!" desis mereka, sambil memegangi bahu masing-masing, mengikuti pergerakan Naruto, berjengit kesakitan.

"Gak apa-apa gimana? S-sini!" kata Hinata panik, lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Dan memusatkan Chakranya di tangan…

Hinata lalu terus mengalirkan Chakra itu di bahu Naruto tanpa menyentuhnya, lama kelamaan…

"Cukup! Udah baik kok!" kata Naruto, lalu mengusap-ngusap bahunya, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu Chakra itu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Tim Paparazzi dadakan itu menarik nafas lega, lalu menjatuhkan diri di tanah, berbaring seolah kehabisan darah dan sebentar lagi mati.

Keduanya terdiam, angin yang walau sepoi-sepoi itu membuat mereka berdua menggigil kedinginan. Baru mereka menyadari, baju mereka basah.

Naruto mencopot jubah Hokagenya, lalu mencopot baju Shinobinya. Hinata menutup kedua matanya…

Setelah beberapa lama, "Hinata?"

Hinata menyingkirkan tangannya dari mukanya, lalu mukanya merona merah.

Naruto berdiri dengan celana putih panjang, dengan sepatu kets putih, dengan kemeja putih di balik jas berwarna abu-abu semi hitam silver. Dan sebuah dasi putih manis sulaman menghiasi bagian lehernya, di depan kerah.

Cukup membuat semua orang percaya, bahwa itu bukan Naruto, terlalu tampan untuk Naruto. Ia bisa bersaing dengan Sasuke kalau seperti ini.

Hinata pun ikut membuka bajunya, Naruto membuang muka. Lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan melipat-lipat jubah Hokagenya dan baju Shinobinya.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh dengan muka polos, dan mendapati bahwa bidadari telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan muka polos dan wajah merona.

Hinata ternyata juga memakai beberapa lapis baju di dalam bajunya sendiri, sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna ungu, tangan panjang, dengan stocking putih. Di bagian kerah baju, terdapat renda-renda bunga yang manis. Tanpa hiasan pun, sudah cukup membuat Naruto memalingkan muka.

"Emm… A-aku g-gak tahu ka-kalau Na…-ruto-kun pake baju, beberapa l-lapis," kata Hinata pelan.

"Oh, awalnya aku disuruh Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-Teme pake jas ini, tapi karena habis pelantikan kenaikan Hokage, ya jadinya… Aku pake jubah Hokage juga," jawab Naruto santai.

Hinata diam saja, matanya menerawang menatap indahnya Konoha saat malam, diiringi musik alami dan indah, dari percikan air terjun, dan dedaunan yang bergesekan tertiup angin. Lebih bagus daripada orkes musik yang biasanya dibuat oleh para Jounin macam Kakashi atau Gai.

Naruto sendiri sedang berpikir keras, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Eh Neji! Gara-gara kamu, mereka hampir terkena bebatuan saat longsor kecil-kecilan tadi!" omel Tenten, semua bergumam tanda setuju.

"Lah, Naruto dan Hinata-chan kan Shinobi, dan Naruto Hokage, mereka pasti bisa menghindarinya dong!" kilah Neji.

Semua membuka sepatu dan sandal yang mereka kenakan masing-masing, dan menimpuk Neji bersama-sama.

BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!

Begitu, dan mereka terus memukul Neji berulang-ulang, tanpa kecuali.

"Neji! Kau itu membahayakan nyawa Hinata tahu! Nanti kalau Hinata gores sedikit saja, bagaimana pertanggung jawabanmu dengan Tou-sannya?!" kata Kiba kesal.

Neji sendiri berusaha melindungi tubuhnya yang kena timpukan dari para sepatu dan sandal.

Tenten dan Lee sedikit memihak pada Neji, "Jangan ingatkan itu lagi dong bodoh!" kata Tenten, dan menjitak Kiba. Lee hanya manggut-manggut menyetujuinya.

Semua mulai menghentikan pukulan mereka, bahkan Shikamaru yang juga ikut memukul Neji malas-malasan.

"Kita berdua kan tidak hanya berpikir dari sisi Hinata! Tapi juga dari sisi Neji sendiri," kata Kiba, lalu melirik Shino minta bantuan.

"Hinata terluka, sekali terluka tetap saja terluka. Jika itu terjadi, pastinya para tetua klan Hyuuga akan… Yah, pokoknya lebih parah daripada sekedar nimpuk Neji pake sepatu dan sandal," kata Shino panjang lebar.

"Menyakiti Neji, memarahi Neji, dan lain-lain. Rugi dong Neji dan Hinata! Hinata luka, Neji pun juga!" tambah Kiba.

Semua manggut-manggut mengerti, kecuali Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai dan Kakashi. Tanpa dijelaskan pun, empat orang ini sudah mengerti.

"Sankyuu, kalian peka juga yah…" kata Neji, Kiba dan Shino hanya mengangguk.

Kini yang paling dekat untuk mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata adalah Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sai. Mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

"Em, mataku masih belum rabun, tapi, itu siapa? Naruto dan Hinata mana?" tanya Sai heran. Menunjuk ke arah dua orang dengan seragam bukan untuk Shinobi, terduduk di padang bunga yang indah itu.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru ikut memicingkan mata, "Em, gomen ne, Sasuke, tapi sepertinya yang laki-laki itu, lebih darimu deh!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru. Uchiha akhirnya mengalah.

Kakashi yang berada paling pinggir, dekat dengan tebing bebatuan, mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sai sweatdropped.

"Sensei!" panggil Sasuke.

Kakashi malah merubah gerakan kepalanya, menjadi geleng-geleng.

"Kakashi-san!" panggil Sai, sedikit lebih kencang.

Kakashi kembali merubah gerakan kepalanya, menjadi berputar-putar kecil layaknya orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" panggil Shikamaru juga.

Kakashi tetap tidak menoleh, Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke dan Sai, setelah berbisik-bisik, ketiganya mendekati Kakashi…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" desis mereka tajam dan mengerikan, dan lumayan kencang.

Semua menoleh pada empat orang itu, Kakashi ikut berpaling dengan muka tanpa dosa, melihat ke arah tiga orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Kakashi mencopot sesuatu yang ia gunakan sedari tadi, saat mulai menonton drama. "Ah, ada apa?"

Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sai menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang dengan cara memukul Kakashi.

"Dari tadi kita panggil-panggil, gak jawab-jawab, dan tidak membaca buku Icha-icha juga, jadi, apa yang kau lakukan Sensei?" tanya Shikamaru tajam.

"Mendengarkan musik?" jawab Kakashi ragu. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tape kecil dari saku rompinya.

"Pake earphone? Memang bisa yah?" tanya Sai dengan senyum kau-tahu-apa.

"Iya bisa, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa, ini hadiah dari Tsunade-sama, setelah mengerjakan misi tingkat S kemarin, entah kapan," jawab Kakashi.

"Tumben Tsunade-sama begitu berbaik hati memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang," kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak lebih daripada yang ia berikan pada Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"Earphone-nya bisa dicopot gak Sensei?" tanya Shikamaru, Kakashi mengangguk. Lalu mencopot earphone, suara itu langsung membesar seketika.

_Siapa bilang kita takut. 'pala kita memang paling batu, _

_Anak metal ngangguk-ngangguk, _

_Anak dugem ayo geleng-geleng!_

Mendengar suara super kencang itu, semua tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sai yang langsung terlonjak ngeri, suara tape itu seperti suara Tsunade saat sedang marah.

Kakashi menekan satu tombol dengan tulisan 'off', dan tape itu, mati seketika.

Semua menghela nafas lega, "Haduuh! Kalian ini ngapain sih? Nanti kalau ketahuan gimana?" omel Sakura.

"Kencang sekali suaranya!" Chouji mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

"Kaget aku!" kata Lee, tanpa slogan semangat masa muda.

Shikamaru segera menoleh ke padang bunga, kelihatannya, Naruto dan Hinata juga menyadari suara kencang tadi.

Semua yang berada di atas air terjun itu, saling berpandangan ngeri. "Kami-sama, mudah-mudahan Hinata tidak memakai Byakyuugan," doa semuanya.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

"Hinata, mendengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Naruto, lalu celingak-celinguk mencari sumber asal suara.

Hinata mengangguk, "S-seperti suara musik, y-yang hangar… b-bingar."

Naruto menoleh ke arah air terjun, ada sesuau berwarna abu-abu keputih-putihan menyembul dari situ, "Mencurigakan."

Naruto dengan cepat melempar kunai yang terdapat di lengan jasnya. Melempar kunai ke sesuatu entah-apa-itu, yang berwarna abu-abu keputih-putihan.

"Senseiiii! Awaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss!" desis Sakura, yang lain menahan nafas ngeri.

Kakashi dengan polos mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah kunai yang mengkilat menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebelum Kakashi sempat bergerak.

JLLLLEEEBBB!!!

Kunai itu nyangkut di sandal yang dilemparkan Lee, dan tembus, ujungnya mengenai hidung Kakashi.

Kakashi segera mundur, "Rambutmu sih mencolok, coba seperti Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sai, mereka tidak akan mudah terlihat!" kata Shizune.

"Wah! Naruto hebat! Lemparan kunai penuh semangat masa mudaaa!" kata Lee semangat. Dan mengambil sandalnya, serta mencopot kunainya.

Semua menarik napas lega, "Ya ampun, ini sangat mengerikan!" kata Kiba, dan pura-pura mempunyai penyakit asma, dan asmanya seolah-olah kambuh.

"Menegangkan sekali sih~!" keluh Ino.

"Seruuu!" kata Lee.

"Syuuuutt!" desis semuanya, lalu kembali mengintip ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

Shikamaru yang tidak begitu peduli, dan sedang melihat-lihat tape itu, menyalakan tape, lalu mengecilkan volume suaranya…

Shikamaru mendengarkan satu lagu, dan seringai tak wajar, menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

"Yang tadi itu apa yah Hinata? Abu-abu, keputih-putihan, rasanya aku kenal," kata Naruto heran.

"M-mungkin b-binatang lewat… B-bisa saja, y-yang t-tadi itu… K-kelinci, atau b-binatang lain…" jawab Hinata, mencoba berpikir positive.

Sebuah musik dengan iringan piano, dengan volume yang lumayan kencang, terdengar. Seakan menemani bunga yang berfotosintesis malam hari, menarikan tarian untuk tumbuh mekar menjadi bunga yang lebih indah.

"Tuh kan dari situ lagi! Ah warnanya putih hitam! Seperti bajing atau tupai!" Naruto kembali melempar kunai ke arah air terjun, walau cukup jauh, tapi sampai ke atas air terjun itu, dua kunai .

Kunai Naruto tidak terlihat lagi dari padang bunga.

Para Paparazzi itu serentak berguling ke arah kanan dan kiri, tapi untung tak dapat diraih, malang yang dimakan pake tape uli.

BWWWOOSSSHHH!!!

Sebuah plastic yang awalnya menggembung, keluar anginnya, plastic itu berisi…

…keripik kentangnya Chouji. Dan isinya menghambur keluar.

Panas, dingin, merah, padam, merah lagi, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu. Muka jadi kerlap-kerlip seperti lampu disco, dan yang terakhir seperti warna pelangi. Muka Chouji sungguh sangat semarak

"Aa'uuww!" gumam semuanya saat menoleh ke belakang, yang beruntung, itu bukan bungkus keripik kentang terakhir.

Chouji mematah-matahkan jarinya, "Naruto Uzumaki, tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti. Kalau semua ini sudah selesai," kata Chouji, awan hitam dengan background petir menyambar-nyambar menaungi Chouji.

'Mengerikan sekali,' batin semuanya.

Dan satu kunai lagi, memakan korban. Bukan keripik kentang.0

Semua sweatdropped. Tapi perhatian semua teralih, ketika ada suara perempuan bernyanyi di bawah sana….

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

_Aku yang memikirkan, namun aku tak banyak berharap._

_Kau membuat waktu ku, tersita dengan angan tentangmu._

.

Naruto tertegun, lalu menoleh dari The Valley of End, ke orang yang ada di sebelahnya, suaranya mengalun lembut… Dan nampak ia tidak khawatir asal suara iringan piano cempreng itu darimana.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas padang rumput, dan menggunakan lengannya, sebagai bantalan, mendengarkan suara merdu, temannya malam ini…

Teman? Maunya sih tidak…

Seulas senyum sedih, melengkung di wajah Naruto, mata biru Sapphire itu terpejam.

'**Anak bodoh**' Kyuubi yang tidur dengan suara dengkuran tidak merdu itu, ngelindur. Naruto agak kesal karenanya.

'**Dia, ada yang ia pikirkan Kyuubi, di setiap waktu, seseorang…**' kata Naruto, pada Kyuubi yang sebenarnya ngelindur.

'**ZZZZZ… Ntar kamu juga tahu, tanya aja sih, orangnya siapa, gitu aja kok repot. ZZZZZ,**' jawab Kyuubi di sela tidurnya.

Naruto yang berada di depan kerangkeng Kyuubi terpaku, Kyuubi tidur. Kok masih bisa bicara yah?

.

_Kucoba lupakan, tapiku tak bisa, mengapa…_

_Begini…?_

.

Dari sudut tim Paparazzi, Shikamaru sudah jatuh tertidur, saking lembutnya itu suara, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura dan Ino bertepuk tangan pelan-pelan, terkekeh-kekeh senang.

Sasuke, dan Shino diam.

Shizune dan Kakashi sibuk mengobati kepala Lee. "Untung saja kunainya hanya menggores belakang kepalamu, Lee, bagaimana kalau menancap di kepalamu?" tanya Shizune.

"Ahahaha, segini hanya luka kecil kok!" jawab Lee yang kepalanya kini diperban Shizune.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang Gai ajarkan padamu Lee, tapi cukup mengerikan," komentar Kakashi, lalu geleng-geleng.

Setelah pengobatan selesai, Lee bergabung dengan orang yang sedang punya mood awan hitam. Dan memakan keripik kentangnya, dengan penuh kecepatan tinggi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, walaupun kau Hokage… Tunggu saja pembalasanku! Hyahahahahaha!" tawa ala psychopath cukup menggelegar dengan background ombak yang bergulung-gulung, awan hitam yang tebal, hujan yang seperti badai, dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Berasal dari Lee dan Chouji.

"…"

"…"

"Matikan backsound jelek itu, Sai, dan hilangkan lukisanmu itu," kata Kakashi dengan alis terangkat sebelah, harap maklum.

Sai tersenyum mengerikan, lalu menghilangkan lukisan serta mematikan backsoundnya.

Shizune dan Kakashi sweatdropped.

.

_Mungkin aku bermimpi… Menginginkan dirimu._

_Untuk ada di sini menemaniku…_

_._

Hinata memalingkan mukanya, tepatnya menyembunyikan mukanya dengan memandang ke arah air terjun The Valley of End.

Kalau boleh ia berkata jujur, mungkin ia hanya akan menganggap ini semua mimpi.

Bisa berada di tempat yang indah, dengan dia. Dulu, semua itu, adalah khayalan yang terdapat di angan Hinata.

Terlalu tinggi angan itu diraih, karena percuma, sama saja dengan menggenggam awan, begitu lembut, tapi tidak tergenggam, menghilang menjadi serpihan…

Membasahi bumi dengan titik-titik air… Hujan, hujan air mata…

'Kami-sama, jika esok pagi akan datang, biarlah waktu berhenti sesaat di malam ini.

Kami-sama, jika ini semua hanya mimpi, jangan biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpi indah ini…

Kami-sama, jika ini memang nyata, bisakah engkau tidak merenggut waktuku…

Yang selalu aku khayalkan, dengan dia?' doa Hinata dalam hati.

'**ZZZZ… Tuh-kan-benar-apa-kataku… ZZZ… Dia ingin kamu ada di sisinya, bocah. Siapa yang menemani seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang sekarang sedang bernyanyi begitu merdu?... ZZZZ,**' kata Kyuubi panjang lebar.

Naruto mendengus kesal, **'Kamu tidur apa tidak sih, Kyuubi? Yang menemani? Aku…**'

'**ZZZZ… Pergunakan otakmu yah, bocah. Gunakan daya analisismu, selain untuk menganalisis rasa ramen. Lanjutkan perjuanganmu, lebih cepat lebih baik! ZZZZZZ…**' Kyuubi kembali jatuh tertidur.

Naruto mendengus kesal. **'Mungkin saja kan, dia ingin ada orang lain yang ia… Sayangi… Menemaninya di tempat seindah ini.**'

'**Tuh-kamu-ngerti! Coba kamu berkaca diri, siapa yang sekarang sedang menemani gadis itu?**' Kyuubi pun bangun dengan mata merem-melek.

'**Kan sudah kujawab tadi! AKU!**' kata Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kyuubi kembali mengambil posisi nyaman untuk tidur, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. **'Sudahlah, biarkan saja waktu berjalan… Dan membantumu untuk mengerti, buang-buang waktu saja diriku ini. Bye bye! Berjuanglah, ZZZZZZ…**' Kyuubi kembali jatuh tertidur.

Naruto membuka matanya.

.

_Oh, mungkinkah kau yang jadi…?_

_Kekasih sejatiku…?_

_Semoga, tak sekedar harapku._

.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu tepuk tangan. Tapi ada yang ia pikirkan, mungkinkah orang yang dimaksud Hinata itu…

…Dirinya?

Malam-malam menjelang pagi seperti ini, memang waktunya tidur, membenamkan diri dalam kehangatan pulau kapuk.

Tapi ia tidak tidur. Dan ini bukan di pulau kapuk alias bantal dan tempat tidur.

Atau yang ia harapkan itu… Benar-benar orang lain?

.

_Kucoba lupakan, tapiku tak bisa._

_Mengapa… Begini?_

_Oh mungkinkah ku bermimpi? Menginginkan dirimu…_

_Untuk ada di sini, menemaniku…_

_Oh mungkinkah kau yang jadi, kekasih sejatiku…_

_Semoga, tak sekedar harapku._

.

Sudut tim paparazzi, "Shino, pake mak erot gih!" bisik Kiba.

"Buat apa?"

"Psssttt… Pssstt…. Pssssstt!!!"

"Oh, ide bagus."

.

_Bila, tak menjadi milik ku,_

_Aku takkan menyesal telah…_

_Jatuh hati…_

.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki…" kata Naruto, teringat lagu yang sempat ia dengar tadi. "Hah! Benar, juga!"

"_aku takkan menyesal telah jatuh hati…_" gumam Naruto, ikut bersenandung pelan, dengan Hinata.

'Benar, lagu ini cocok denganmu kan, Naruto-kun?

Kau jatuh hati, dan kau tidak menyesalkan? Jatuh hati padanya…

Begitupun aku, kepadamu…'

.

_Oh mungkinkah ku bermimpi, menginginkan dirimu._

_Untuk ada di sini menemaniku,_

_Oh mungkinkah kau yang jadi, kekasih sejatiku…_

_Semoga, tak sekedar harapku…_

_Semoga tak sekedar harapku…_

_._

Suara musik itu pun menghilang, dimatikan oleh Shikamaru, dan menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya.

Shino sedang menulis sesuatu, Kiba terkekeh-kekeh membacanya. Semua mendekat ke arah Shino dan Kiba.

Shino sedang menulis percakapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hah? Tahu darimana Shino? Ngarang yah?" tanya Ino sok tahu.

"Ya enggaklah! Shino kan punya serangga tuh, nah serangganya dikirim, ke dekat Naruto dan Hinata… Mendengar pembicaraan mereka… Gituloh! Kan kalau dari sini, kita tidak terlalu mendengar… Dan Shino menerjemahkan bahasa serangga, ke bahasa manusia," jawab Kiba panjang lebar.

Semua manggut-manggut mengerti.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

"Horeee! Yeeeii! Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata-chan bisa bernyayi sebagus tadi!" kata Naruto dengan tawa riangnya, dan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"B-biasa s-saja… Naruto-kun."

Kalimat-kalimat itu, sudah dipersiapkan Naruto.

"Emm… Hinata-chan, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu tidak?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Hinata mengangguk, dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal, "Hinata-chan ingin bersama seseorang yah? Malam ini."

Hinata tertegun, "M-maksudnya?"

Naruto membuang napas panjang, "Maksudku, sama orang yang Hinata sayangi gitu… Mungkin pacar?" tanya Naruto, dan menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

BLLUUSSHH!!!

"T-tidaaak! A-aku belum p-punya pacar Naruto-kun!" bantah Hinata cepat-cepat.

Naruto terdiam, "Belum? Benar?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat-cepat.

Ada rasa senang yang membuncah di dada Naruto, walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa keraguan yang belum tertepis.

'**ZZZZ… Naruto in action, don't worry be happy…. ZZZ.**' sahut Kyuubi tidak jelas.

"Oh, gomenasai. Kukira kamu sudah punya… Dengar-dengar sih, kalau gak Shino ya Kiba…" kata Naruto, berusaha bersikap santai, dengan ikut menjadikan Shino sebagai objek penderita. 'Mati kau, Kiba.'

Di tempat lain…

Shino mencekik Kiba sepenuh hati, "Uhuukk! Uhukkk! Lepaskan! Tulis kelanjutannya! Ada apa denganmu, Shino? Uhukkk!" seru Kiba sesak.

Setelah membenarkan kacamatanya, Shino kembali menulis, dan semua mengerti maksud dari 'cekikan' Shino tadi.

Kembali ke padang bunga yang indah…

"Tidak! Mereka hanya sahabatku! Rumor yang beredar itu tidak benar!!!" kata Hinata cepat-cepat, takut Naruto salah paham.

Naruto tersenyum, lega, lega, lega, lalu tertawa… Tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Hinata-chan sudah tidak gagap lagi! Senang deh mendengarnya! Hahahahaha!" kata Naruto, lalu tertawa lega.

"Hampir semua orang yang kutemui, tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan perkataanku, sampai aku selesai bicara… Hanya Naruto-kun yang mau mendengarkan dengan sabar!" kata Hinata, dengan perasaan lega. Melihat keceriaan yang sudah kembali ke Naruto lagi. Dan mengeluarkan sifat yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan di depan orang lain.

Inilah, sosok yang ia cintai, sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Sankyuu, aku jadi terharu nih… Hehehehehe," Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang sempat lenyap sepanjang hari ini.

Setelah tawa itu menghilang, Naruto berdiri dan melakukan peregangan otot-ototnya.

Naruto menatap Konoha yang bercahaya dalam kegelapan, lalu berkata lirih dan dapat didengar Hinata.

"Hinata, masih ingat yang kau katakan waktu itu?"

Hinata ikut berdiri, dan menatap Naruto dari belakang.

"Maksudnya?"

"Yang kau katakan, saat nyawaku nyaris menghilang…"

Hinata berpikir sesaat, "R-rasanya tidak ada…"

"Bolehkah aku membalas perkataanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi, kini berbalik menghadapi Hinata.

"aku tidak tahu…" jawab Hinata lemah.

"…"

"…"

"Aishiteru… Hinata."

'Kami-sama, kau tidak berbohong padaku kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan?'

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Satu tetes, dua tetes… Dan air mata itu turun semakin deras. Titik-titik air itu menari diterbangkan angin, ditemani bunga-bunga dengan suara gemericik air terjun sebagai musik.

Naruto panik, "Emm! Kalau kau sudah ada yang lain, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi! Yah? Yah? Anggap saja kita sahabat selamanya…"

Sakit, mengatakan ingin menjadi sahabat itu sakit… Sakit sekali hati ini.

Yang paling susah, saat mencintai seseorang, bukanlah saat ia berada jauh darimu…

Tapi saat ia dekat denganmu… Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu.

"Jangan, hiks… Jangan tarik kata-katamu tadi, hiks…" bisik Hinata lirih. Naruto terdiam.

"Kamu, tidak… Hiks… Bohong kan?" tanya Hinata, bahunya bergetar. Suaranya pun bergetar.

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata, "Masa jadi Hokage, pembohong sih?" kata Naruto, dengan cengiran setengah hati dan irama jantung yang seolah sedang berdisco.

"Aishiteru, aishiteru…" balas Hinata lirih… Naruto tersenyum lega…

Kalau bisa, ia ingin melompat lebih tinggi, hingga dapat menyentuh langit malam, meraih satu bintang…

Menjatuhkan bintang, bertanya, serta meminta satu permohonan.

'Ini nyata… kan?'

Buat apa menjatuhkan bintang, meminta sebuah permohonan… Jika permohonan itu sudah terkabul?

Tapi dengan itu, kau terus berharap, sehingga keajaiban pun datang… Kala kau tak berhenti berharap.

_._

_There can be miracle, when you believe?_

_Through hope is frail, is hard to kill._

_Who knows what miracle?_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe? Somehow you win…_

_You will when you, believe?_

_._

"Hinata, mau mendengarkan sedikit kata dariku tidak?" tanya Naruto lembut, mata Sapphire-nya bertemu dengan mata Amethyst Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Janji, bersamaku terus?"

"Sampai kapanpun…"

Naruto menarik napas, rangkaian kata yang sudah ia siapkan, sedari tadi.

"_**Thank you for loving me. **_

_**Treat like love wanna be…**_

_**Promise it will never end, through good and bad time…**_

_**Thank you for loving me…**_

_**Gave all your love, just for me.**_

_**Nothing that I could give… **_

_**Just all the love in me.**_"

Naruto memeluk Hinata, dan Hinata pun balas memeluk Naruto.

Bulan bersinar semakin terang, walaupun sinar bintang tidak seterang bulan, tidak ada bintang… Bulan tidak akan bisa indah. Menari di setiap malam bersama bintang. Mengindahkan malam dengan secercah cahaya.

Sama seperti tadi, bunga-bunga kembali diterbangkan angin, menyebarkan keharuman penentram hati…

Sayangnya, tidak bisa berlangsung lama.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Teriak sekumpulan orang, mereka melompat-lompat gembira dan saling berpelukan.

Tidak salah memang, jika kau melompat-lompat dan berpelukan bersama karena gembira, tapi ada kesalahan, jika kau melompat di pinggir tebing, berhati-hatilah… Karena…

KRSAAK, KRSAAAAK KROOSSSH!!!

Tebing itu rapuh, tidak kuat dan kau bisa terjatuh.

"WOOOOAAAHHHHH!!!" teriak semua orang itu, dan satu-satu semua terjatuh ke tempat terdekat.

Jika kau jatuh dari atas, pasti semua akan terjatuh ke bawah. Itu adalah hukum gravitasi.

GELUNDUNG! GELUNDUNG! GELUNDUNG! GELUNDUNG!

BYUUUUURR! BYUUUURRR! BYUUUUURR! BYUUUUURR!

CPLLAASSHH! CPLASSSSSH! CPLAAASSSH! CPLAAAAASSH!

Semua orang yang tadi bergembira kini masuk terjatuh ke air, dan air-air itu menjadi beriak dengan dahsyat.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, lalu menarik Hinata ke The Valley of End.

Semua berenang ke samping, ke tempat apapun yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Berenang ketepian. Dengan sekujur badan basah semua.

"Hah? Teme? Sakura-chan? Kakashi-Sensei? Sai? Shizune-sensei? Shikamaru? Kok kalian ada di sini?" tanya Naruto, kaget bukan kepalang, ketika kepala-kepala mereka tersembul dari air, dan terengah-engah. Berpegangan di tepi.

"Ah? Neji Nii-san? Yang lain?" tanya Hinata juga ikut kaget, melihat Neji dan yang lain juga mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air sungai, yang beraliran tidak terlalu deras di bagian pinggirnya.

Semua naik ke tepi, dan duduk mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Kok, bisa jatuh dari atas situ?" tanya Naruto menunjuk bagian atas air terjun.

"Itu sih maunya Neji," jawab Shikamaru malas. "Mendokusei."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian semua bisa ada di sini? Katanya masih mau lama di taman langit… Dan kenapa bisa ada Kakashi-Sensei dan Shizune-Sensei?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tadi kita bertemu dengan Kakashi-Sensei dan Shizune-Sensei… Mereka juga mau ikut ke sini," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sejak kapan kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi, tidak sadar ia masih bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata.

"Semenjak kau bertemu dengan Hinata? Di sisi air terjun dan padang bunga itu?" jawab Sakura ragu.

Semua Shinobi yang ada di seberang, memusatkan chakra di kaki, dan menyebrang. Lalu bergabung dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Naruto, kau pasti mendengar nyanyian super merdu kan?" tanya Lee semangat.

"Yang mana?"

"_Percayalah kasih, cinta tak harus memiliki…_" senandung Lee dengan, merdu.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Jangan katakan itu kau, Lee! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Ah sayang sekali, itu memang aku! Kau pikir suara perempuan yah? Hohoho! Gai-Sensei kan juga mengajariku bernyanyi!" kata Lee, dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

Naruto merasakan hawa-hawa yang sangat menyeramkan, Naruto membalikan badannya. Lee dan Chouji sudah mengacungkan kunainya dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Lihat Naruto-sama, kepalaku!" kata Lee, menunjuk kepalanya yang diperban. Dan juga mengacungkan sandalnya.

"Naruto-sama, kau telah membuat keripik kentangku… MELEDAK!" kata Chouji penuh pendramatisiran.

"aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi itu memang kunaiku sih…" kata Naruto innocent.

"HIIIYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chouji dan Lee mengejar Naruto, Naruto segera berlari kabur. Mengejar Kiba.

"Heh? Kok jadi aku?" Kiba tancap gas. Berlari secepat-cepatnya.

"Mati kau KIBAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto.

Empat orang itu berkejar-kejaran seputar air terjun.

"Mendokusei," komentar Shikamaru.

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Urusai," ucap Shino datar.

"Very childish," kata Sai dengan senyumnya itu.

"Shizune,"

"Ya, Kakashi?"

"Sepertinya, besok kita akan sial…"

"Haha, aku juga mengerti itu…"

Naruto masih mengejar Kiba, yang dikejar Lee dan Chouji.

"OY KIBA! DI ATAS AIR TERJUN SEPERTI TADI! BATU LONGSOR TADI! KAU BISA MEMBUNUH HINATA, TAHUUUUUU!" teriak Naruto.

Kiba berlari ke arah Neji, dan mengacungkan kunai. Neji cepat-cepat berdiridan berlari.

"SALAHKAN NEJI! DIA YANG MINTA DI ATAS SITUUU! BATUNYA JADI JATUUUH!!!" balas Kiba kesal.

"KOK AKUUU SIIIH?" teriak Neji ngeri.

"SIAAAPPAA LAGGII DOOONGGG?!"

"Hinata, selamat yaaahh!" teriak Tenten, Ino dan Sakura. Lalu memeluk Hinata. Mereka berempat berpelukan.

Kakashi dan Shizune hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

Biarlah kebahagiaan itu, terus ada… Dan tidak membiarkan sang waktu merenggut waktu itu, dengan cepat.

Walaupun semua manusia selalu berpikir, bahwa kebahagiaan itu hanya terasa sesaat… Karena itulah, satu bentuk keegoisan manusia. Yang selalu haus akan kebahagiaan.

Tidak tahukah mereka? Bahwa setiap apapun yang kita lalui, adalah sebuah ujian?

Jika tidak ada yang jatuh… Dalam setiap ujian itu, bukankah hanya dengan hal sederhana, dan untaian kata penuh makna. Walau kata-kata tajam dilontarkan… Asalkan bersama…

…sudah menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak pernah terbayangkan?

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

"NARUUUTTOOO!!! KENAPA DI HARI PERTAMAMU MENJADI HOKAGE, KAU JUSTRU SAKIIITT?!" teriak Tsunade di kamar rawat inap Hokage. Dan berisi beberapa Shinobi seangkatan dengan Rokudaime Hokage itu, semuanya masuk rumah sakit. Dan terbaring lemah di kasur masing-masing.

"Hehehehehe…" Naruto hanya menampakan cengirannya. Yang membuat Tsunade meremas-remas tangannya.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama, aku dan Kakashi membawakan sesuatu yang sangat bagus untukmu!" Shizune menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Bagus banget Tsunade-sama!!!" seru para Kunoichi diketuai oleh Sakura.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Tsunade sudah selesai membacanya. "Ya ampun Hinata, aku saja tidak tahu kalau Naruto begitu romantis…" kata Tsunade geleng-geleng.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan suara tawa, dan Hinata membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah, di kasur tempat Naruto yang sakit, berbaring.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

KENAPA JADI ENDING GAJEBA-gak jelas banget-BEGINII?!?!?! HIKSU~ HIKSU~ HIKSU!

Oh iyah, kepada semua yang sudah mereview, terima kasih banyaaakkk! *peluk-peluk semuanya yang udah review*

Light terharu~ hiksu~ huweeee~! Tapi maaf yah, karena banyak banget yang review kali ini, Light gak bisa bales satu-satu~! Oh iyah, makasih juga untuk semua yang sudah meng-add macam-macam…

Oh iya, untuk semua Readers yang menunggu "Hujan Dan Love at First Sight," sama "Akhirnya," nanti insyaallah Light update! Obatnya udah bereaksi nih… Setiap dua jam, bangun, minum obat deh!

Once again, thank you very much! *peluk-peluk semua yang udah baca ataupun review*

Oh iya juga, kemaren ada yang minta request fict KakaShizu? Kalau ada yang mau, silahkan menyampaikan kembali requestnya! Mau real story Naruto, atau AU?

Dan… Sampai berjumpa di karya Light yang lain~!

.

Salam berkilau biru, bertabur bunga melati,

With the smile,

.

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

P.S: tak ada kata terlambat untuk review, ataupun con crit, ataupun flame.

: Untuk semua NaruHina Lovers!

Jangan berhenti untuk membuat fict NaruHina! KRISIS FICT NARUHINA~!!!

-Krisis moneter kali-


End file.
